The Princess II: Loyalty
by Bamby0304
Summary: Scarlett fell back into the role as Samcro Princess quiet easily. Family is the most important thing to her, and she'd do anything if asked. So when new faces come to town and start shaking things up, she gets ready to defend the ones she loves. But despite all the drama and danger she's realized she's falling for Juice, and if anyone finds out it probably won't end well...
1. Life Keeps Going

**I know it's been awhile since I posted the first story, and to my followers that read my other work, I know I said I'd be posting something other than this... But I've been in an SOA mood the last couple of days, and thought I'd spread the love. So, here's the second installment of The Princess :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

Three weeks since Donna had passed, and slowly things were getting back on track. Sons of Anarchy were back in business. Bobby was being released soon. Opie was coming back to town after been gone for a while. But then there were things that hadn't changed... mainly Juice and me.

Since that night, sitting on the couch with him, I'd distanced myself. I knew I didn't want to get caught up in a guy. Not after Drew- my crazy ex- who I was sure would turn up any day. Keeping distance from Juice did have its repercussions. For one... the sweet butts. All over him. Though I didn't see him show much interest, they still threw themselves at him.

"Hey, Letti." I walked into the local diner, Hannah the waitress smiling a welcome at me.

I walked up to the bench where she came to serve me. We had started to talk, and I found she was a sweet girl. Whenever I bought the guys some food, she would make sure she served me, just for a chat.

"What can I get you today?" she asked, ready to write the order.

I smiled back at her, a genuinely friendly smile. "I called in the order already." I told her apologetically. "Nine burgers..."

She turned around, looking through the window to the kitchen before pulling out two bags. "I think this is it." she placed them in front of me. "That'll be-"

I placed the exact amount on the counter. "I know the order back to front." I grinned, placing an extra twenty on the counter. "And that's for you."

Her smile beamed. "Thanks. Have a nice day. I'll probably see you around." she waved as I walked out of the diner.

I had walked from the club, my car in the shop for a service, and I was more than happy to walk back. But the voice of an old 'friend' caught my attention.

"You want a lift?"

I looked over at Hale, who was getting into his own deputy jeep. Nodding behind him I saw his older brother Jacob Jr. heading towards him. "Looks like you're busy."

He shrugged, reaching over and opening the passenger side door. "I don't know what you're talking about." he smiled.

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to his car, sliding in. Just as the door closed, I heard the sound of approaching bikes... "Shit." I groaned.

But Hale started the car anyway. "It's fine. I'll take you back to Teller-Morrow, and I promise not to start trouble." he told me as he headed out of the lot.

The bikes drove past, and I swear each of them saw me in the car with Hale, most of them looking less than impressed. I knew I'd be getting it as soon as I got back.

...

The ride to the club was a short one, filled with silence.

Hale got out of the car, carrying the two bags of food for me. The guys stood around the bikes, obviously having been waiting for us. I looked to Hale, gesturing for him to follow as we met the guys halfway.

"I just offered her a lift." Hale told them before anyone else could speak.

Clay nodded, offering a friendly smile. "No problem. Thanks for helping her out." he patted Hale's shoulder. All the while I could see the sarcasm in his face.

"Okay." I took the bags from Hale. "I'll see you around." I told him. "Thanks for the ride."

He nodded, turning to walk back to his car. "You're welcome." he told me, eyes going from me to the guys and back. "You need anything, give me a call." he finished before getting in the car and turning it on.

"Will do." I called back before looking to the guys. "He's gone. You can lecture me now."

"What in the world were you thinkin', Letti? You know you're not allowed to leave the clubhouse without us knowing." Chibs started, real worry in his eyes. "What if something happened to you?"

"Look at what happened to Donna." Kip added as he stepped closer and took the bags from me.

Tig shook his head. "I swear we need to put a tracker on you." he sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "I walked down to grab lunch for us." I pointed to the bags. Kip reached in, pulling out a burger. "One each. Have at it." I nodded, and just like that they forgot about our little conversation and dug into the food.

Since Donna, the guys had me practically under house arrest. I couldn't leave without telling them where I was going, and if they thought I needed it, I'd have my own escort follow me around. They all knew Donna was a mistake, that whoever had killed her meant to get Ope, but they weren't taking any chances. Hence the security upgrade...

...

I sat in the office of the garage, working on a pile of paperwork mum needed to get done. I had been sitting there for the last three hours, most of the work done. The sound of bikes approaching had me look up, a smile spreading on my face as Opie and Jax rode into the lot.

I got up, rushing out of the office. Ope took his helmet off, putting it down before I threw my arms around him.

He was shocked at first before I felt his arms wrap around me as he held me tight. "Hey, Lett." he put me down and I stepped back.

"I missed you." I gave him a small smile.

He nodded. "Missed you too."

The others walked up to us, Jax throwing his arm around my shoulder as Clay hugged Ope. The rest following suit.

"Hey, I gotta talk to Piney. Talk to you later." Jax kissed my head before walking off.

I moved back to the garage, getting back to work. As much as I wanted to hang out with Ope, catch up, I knew they'd be in church once Jax and Piney were done talking. So back to work I went.

 **JPOV**

I got into my Teller-Morrow uniform, heading up to the garage to help Half-Sack out with the work. Having, Chibs, Jax, Tig and Ope about to go looking for the Mayan, meant we were shorthanded in the shop.

"Kip!" Scarlett walked out of the office, paperwork in hand.

Half-Sack dropped what he was doing, heading over to her. "What's up?"

"Paperwork isn't finished." she waved the paper in the air.

He sighed. "Sorry, Lett."

She smiled, with a shrug. "Tell me the truth, you just wanted an excuse to talk to your best buddy, hey?" she asked, causing the prospect to blush. "I'll be in the office. Just drop it on the desk once you're done."

As soon as she was gone, I grinned, patting Half-Sack on the back. "Is it just me, or are you as scared of her as you are of Gemma?"

He shrugged. "She's a Teller. I don't do what she wants and she'll have my other ball." he answered truthfully.

The sound of the guys heading off in the two vans had Scarlett walk out of the office, watching them leave. "What's going on?"

Both Half-Sack and I looked away. We knew we weren't supposed to discuss club business with her, but we also knew she gets what she wants...

"Kip..." she walked up to us. "Juice... what's going on?"

"Go work on that car over there." I told Kip, giving him a look so he knew not to repeat any of this to the guys. Once he was gone I looked to Scarlett. "They're going after the guy that killed Donna."

She nodded. "They're gonna kill him."

"I can't exactly tell you that..."

"No, no." she shook her head with a shrug. "It wasn't a question. I know they're gonna kill him." she stated before heading back to the office.

I followed, closing the door behind me.

She sat down at the desk, grinning. "Can I help you Juice?" she didn't even look up as she went back to working as I stood there awkwardly.

"Bobby's coming back tonight." I noted.

She nodded. "I know."

"You coming to the party?"

"I live here, means I'll be at the party, Juice."

I rubbed my head, sighing. "I was wondering-"

She cut me off, shaking her head, finally looking up at me. "I've been through this with you already. It can't happen. We did it once, it was fun. But that's all." she looked away again. "Now, can I get back to work?"

I nodded, walking out with a sigh. It wasn't the first time I tried to get her to sleep with me again, and it wasn't going to be the last...

 **SPOV**

I kicked my jeans off, dust and dirt covered them from working in the office and doing a few things in the garage all day, trading them for my skin-tight leather pants. I took off my plain white shirt and slipped on my lace, turquoise, front zip, cropped top; fixing up the thin straps before pulling on my velvet black ankle boots.

I roughly pined back some of my hair, getting it out of my face before putting on some make up. Smoky eyes and natural lips. Adding my black studded bracelet and fixing up my gold heart necklace, I was ready to go.

By now, music was going, the place was crowded and drinks were being drunk.

I headed outside, smiling over at Kip who waved at me, standing with some crow eater chick. Cherry was gone, unfortunately. With all the ATF drama, the guys had broken her out of custody and helped her get out of the country. Last I heard, she was at our Belfast charter.

Since she left, Kip had been going from girl to girl, not getting attached, but needing the distraction. Honestly, I didn't blame him. My hormones were going crazy, being close to Juice but not being able to have him again. I was even thinking about finding someone new to tumble with...

"Want a beer?" I looked to my left to see Happy by the bar with some other Sons, who I did not know.

I nodded, and he grabbed one, opening it before passing it to me. "Thanks." I smiled. He nodded, stepping away from the guys and joining me as I headed outside. As we walked out, I looked up at Happy. "How's your mum?"

Hap and I had talked a few times, and I'd come to learn his mum wasn't in good shape. I didn't know her, but I still cared.

"She's getting better."

"I'm glad." I smiled. "Family's important."

An arm came around my shoulder. I didn't even have to look up to know it was Juice, I recognised the smell and feel of him... weird, right?

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, looking between Happy and me.

Happy looked at Juice's arm around my shoulder. "You two hooked up yet?"

Happy was hard to read so if you didn't know him you wouldn't be sure if he was just curious, or judging. I knew he was both, but also amused. The fact Juice was trying to get me, the princess, meant he was insane and ballsy.

I was about to say something, when our attention was pulled to the car driving into the lot. Frowning, the three of us walked over to check out what was going on, Juice and Happy on either side of me.

"Garage is closed." Clay called, him and Tig walking over to the guys who exited the vehicle. Chibs, Ope, Kip and Piney came to see what was going on too. Something just didn't feel right...

"We're not here for car repairs." one of the men called back, dressed in some fancy suit. "I understand you're a Camacho fan." he offered Clay a box of cigars.

Clay looked down at it, the rest of us stopping to stand behind him. "Who are you?" he asked, unamused.

A man in a white shirt passed a business card over to Clay. "We're just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice."

Clay looked at the card and back at the men, who had a number of big tough guys standing behind them. "And what advice would that be?"

"We feel it would be best for all concerned if you stopped dealing arms to the One Niners and the Mayans."

The guys all laughed as a frown set upon my face. I wasn't an angel, we all knew that. But racism was a soft spot for me. I didn't discriminate. But by the looks of the tattoos on these guys, they looked to be white supremacist.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Clay asked, still grinning. He shrugged. "We're just mechanics and Harley lovers."

Tig looked to the guys standing behind the two men who were doing all the talking. "That's one of Darby's guys back there."

"Mr. Darby is one of our supporters." the suit man nodded.

"Hmm." Clay walked around the two front men.

All humour left as the guys became tense, ready for action. Happy alone had enough menacing energy to make me shake. While Juice stood closer to me, ready to defend me if necessary.

"Expensive car. Hell of a suit. All your teeth." Clay came back to stand in front of them. "Must be at the top of the Aryan food chain, huh?"

"What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're a criminal and you're done selling guns to colour."

I took a step forward, ready to kick this guy's ass, just as Tig got his gun out to kill the bastard. Both Juice and Happy grabbed my arms, holding me in place.

"Are you gonna shot me, Mr. Trager?" Suit asked, holding back Mr. White-shirt, or whoever they were. "With all these witnesses?"

Tig and the suit just stared at each other, challenging.

Clay sighed. "Look, I don't know what Darby told you and I don't know what your angle is; but let me be real clear." he shrugged. "Nobody threatens Samcro. And nobody tells us what we can and can't do. Black, brown... or white. So why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car and drive back to Nazi town." this made the suit laugh. "Because the next time you piss all over my shoes... we will kill you. And I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are."

The suit nodded. "My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then..." he placed the box of cigars on the ground. "Enjoy." he nodded before turning around.

White shirt looked to me, all the guys stepping closer, ready to defend. "Sorry, Miss." he nodded politely, turning to follow the others. As he got to mum he stopped. "Sorry, ma'am." he told her before moving to the car and getting in.

As soon as they were gone, Clay handed Juice the business card. "I wanna know everything."

Juice nodded, "You got it."

Clay's eyes then turned to me. "And I don't want to see you stand up to guys like that again, you got it?"

I went to argue. "Clay-"

"Got it?" he repeated.

It wasn't that he was angry, he just hated having me involved. We both knew I shouldn't have even been listening to that exchange in the first place. We also knew I was going to do whatever I wanted. But this time, I would listen.

I sighed, nodding. "Got it."

"Take her inside with you. And keep an eye on her. I don't trust these assholes." he told Juice.

Orders given, Juice grabbed my arm. "Let's go." he told me, and I followed, not even bothering to fight against his grip or argue.

 **BaMbY**


	2. Another Mistake?

**SPOV**

So, turns out Juice wasn't letting me out of his sights for the whole night. Unless I was with Chibs. I personally thought he was taking Clay's orders a little too seriously. I mean what was gonna happen? They'd break into my room- which was at the club- and kidnap me? I mean, seriously...

"You want another beer?" Juice asked as we stood outside. We stood with a few other people, some outside charter Sons and sweet butts. I hadn't really been paying much attention to anything that they were saying though.

I shook my head. "I'm good. But do you want me to grab you one?"

He grinned, arm coming around my bare waist, giving me goosebumps. "I'll get it myself." he answered, pulling me in closer.

I cocked an eye brow. "Are you sure? I mean, you are getting grabby. Maybe you should slow down." I went to take his beer when he shook his head, moving it out of reach.

People all around us started cheering and we turned to see a car pulling up, Bobby in the back seat and Stahl with another agent in the front. I grabbed Juice's hand as we reached over to the car, opening the back door for Bobby. Juice stepped forward, handing Bobby his cut back- someone must have given it to him to give to Bobby.

Once he stepped back, everyone moved forward, patting him on the back, clapping and yelling. I grabbed Juice's hand again, looking up to see a big grin on his face which put a smile on mine. The family was back together, things were looking up.

"Okay." I told him over the yelling and cheers.

He looked confused. "What?"

Pulling him down and whispering in his ear, I said. "I'll sleep with you." I stepped back, and I swear his grin widened even more.

 **JPOV**

Scarlett was over talking to Bobby and Chibs. I stood by, half watching her and half watching the pole dancer. Happy and Half-Sack stood with me, girls all over them. But any croweater that tried anything on me, I just shrugged off.

"You okay, brother?" Happy asked, watching as I told another girl to beat it.

I nodded, taking a drink from my beer. "Yeah, all good here." I grinned at him, turning back to the pole dancer hoping he didn't think twice about it.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger."

I looked over to where he was looking, my eyes landing right on Scarlett. I just shrugged. "She's Jax's sister."

"That right there is pussy you're hunting for." Happy wasn't much of a talker, which was good because by the sounds of things, he knew more than the others might. "Just don't fuck it up. She's not as weak as she looks." he nodded before walking off with two crow eaters.

I watched him go, jumping when I turned to see Scarlett standing next to me watching the pole dancer.

"You think she'd let me have a go?" she asked, eyes turning to me.

I swallowed hard, the image of her on the pole entering my head and clouding my thoughts. "I-I don't know... I think you would be pulled off before you could even try."

She grinned, moving to stand in my way of the pole dancer. "Would _you_ pull me off?"

"If it was just you and me? No." I answered truthfully, seeing her eyes cloud over. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and drag her to my room that instant.

"I'll remember that." she winked before going back to watching the pole dancer.

 **SPOV**

I stood behind the bar, grabbing some drinks for the guys as Jax walked in. He headed right for Bobby, the two of them hugging and reuniting.

I passed Kip his beer, opening one for Juice. Both of them nodding their thanks.

"You know, you're pretty fast behind the bar." Kip noted.

I laughed. "You wanna see fast?"

I grabbed some Southern Comfort, rum, amaretto, pineapple juice and grenadine. Pouring them into a cocktail shaker- having done this enough times I knew the amount- I mixed it all together. Quickly grabbing a number of shot glasses I lined them up and poured, all in a matter of seconds.

"There you go boys." I gestured to the drinks.

Kip, looking impressed, grabbed a shot and downed it, Juice doing the same. They slammed the glasses down, grinning.

"Holy, shit!" Juice looked to me. "What the hell was that?"

"Liquid cocaine." I shrugged.

Kip's eyes were wide. "How did you do that so fast, and make it so good?"

"Bartending." I shrugged. "I got good fast after seeing the way these guys drank while I grew up." I joked as Jax came over.

He leaned towards me, kissing my cheek. "What you got here?" he asked as he stepped back, grabbing a shot.

"Drink it." Juice grinned at him.

Jax downed it. "You make that, Scar? It's good. Might get you to be our barmaid from now on." he joked, hugging Juice before walking off to some others.

I came around the counter, Juice's eyes following me. With a smirk, I stood next to him, his arm wrapping around me. "You know my brother can see you, right?" I told him, Kip doing everything he could not to look at us.

"You're in tight leather pants. I'm waiting for the right moment to take you to my room so I can-"

I slapped his chest. "I can change my mind you know."

But he just shook his head, pulling me tighter against him. "No, you can't."

...

"We really shouldn't be doing this." I noted as I slammed the door behind us before Juice grabbed my waist, pulling me to him.

"I know." he mumbled as he lowered his head to suck and nibble on my neck.

I moaned, closing my eyes and his hands grabbed my thighs and lifted me off the ground. "If we get caught, Jax will kill you."

He shrugged, pulling away from my neck. "I don't care."

I laughed as he pushed me on to his bed, pulling my pants off. "Impatient tonight, aren't we?"

He looked up at me with lust filled eyes. "I've waited long enough." he told me, that heart melting grin in place. He looked at my thigh. "How'd I miss this before?"

I looked to where he pointed at my third tattoo. It was a crow, a few of its feathers falling to the ground as it flew away. It wasn't big, maybe all together the size of my hand.

I shrugged. "You were busy ripping my clothes off." I grinned. He just rolled his eyes at my answer.

With my boots and pants off he crawled on top of me, lips attacking my neck. His hands grasped my hips hungrily, his grip tight.

"Juice." I breathed. "Ground rules first." he nodded, standing up. I sat up, working on the button and zip of his pants. "This does not mean we're an item, or that we'll start fucking all the time."

He nodded, his pants now on the ground. Pulling his shirt off and throwing it away he asked, "And sleeping with others?"

I shrugged, pulling him back down on to me. "We're not an item, so sleep with whoever you want." I answered before his lips crashed on to mine. He moved them down to my neck, then to my chest where he unzipped my shirt. "And no getting jealous."

He grinned against my skin, pulling my shirt off as he kissed in between my breasts. With my shirt gone he worked on my bra. I sat up so he had better access, helping him with the garment, just as eager as him.

"You're sure no one saw us?" I asked, in between kisses.

He nodded. "Positive."

"Because I don't-"

He pulled back. "Scarlett." he dropped my bra to the ground, with a grin on his lips. "We're fine. Okay?"

I nodded, with that he lowered his head again. His lips moved to one of my breasts, where he kissed and sucked on the skin, his hand working on the other.

I moaned, fingers grasping his sheets. "Juice." his legs moved slightly, spreading mine some more.

He laughed, pulling his underwear off as I did the same to mine before he rested himself between my legs, brushing against my core.

"Condom." I told him.

"We didn't use one last time." he grinned. "Come on, it feels better." he kissed behind my ear.

But I shook my head. "I don't exactly want to have to explain to Jax that you got me pregnant. Condom, now."

He sighed, pulling one out of his draw and ripping it open. He quickly put it on before I felt him back at my entrance, just brushing the skin teasingly.

"I swear, Juice-"

He pushed into me and I had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming.

He worked hard and fast, our bodies moving together. Deeper and deeper with each thrust my toes curled at how incredible it all felt. My nails dug into his back, my legs wrapping around him, pushing him into me even more.

He somehow picked me up, before backing up to the wall. Turning us around, he had me pressed between him and the wall, fingers grasping my thighs as he continued to slam into me.

"Oh, God." I moaned, head falling back.

His lips moved to my neck, nibbling and sucking it hungrily as he groaned. "So, good." he grunted.

I felt my body shiver, and knew I was almost there. "Juice. Oh, God." he looked into my eyes, grinning and that was enough to push me over. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Ahh!" I screamed, squeezing every muscle in me as pure ecstasy washed through.

Juice wasn't far behind, pushing into me a few more times before grunting his climax.

"Can you walk?" he asked, out of breath.

"Everything's jelly." I laughed.

He adjusted his grip on me before moving us back to the bed where he placed me down carefully before moving to lie next to me, an arm wrapped around my waist.

He sighed contently and I smiled, looking up at him. "You think anyone heard?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "Not over the music." he answered and I laughed.

We stayed like that for a while, his arm around me, my head resting on his chest. It was when things started getting quite out in the main room that I decided it was time to move.

"I should go." I sighed, sitting up, trying to fix up my hair as best as I could.

Juice sat up as well, kissing my shoulder. "You could always stay." he suggested.

I smiled, closing my eyes as he kissed my bare shoulder again. "If I stay, the chances of us getting caught get higher."

His arm wrapped around me before he pulled me back down to lie next to him once again. "The doors locked." he shrugged. "We haven't been caught before, we won't get caught this time."

"Fine." I gave up, rolling on to my side and looking up at him. "But if we get caught, I'm telling them you drugged me." I joked.

He shrugged, rolling over so he was on top of me. "Then I should make the most of it, shouldn't I?" he grinned and before I knew it we were in a heated kiss, things starting up all over again...

 **BaMbY**


	3. Not a Good Morning

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :):) I've got a lot planned for Juice and Letti, and I can't wait to show you guys ;)**

 **Oh, btw, if you guys didn't already know... This story will follow the whole show (I've already written seasons ahead of this one) and then there will be an eighth part that will be based on what happens after the show. So, yeah, I'm excited :D**

 **SPOV**

I rolled over, opening my eyes and looking up at Juice. He was sound asleep, arm around me, snoring away. Grinning I sat up carefully, placing a light kiss on his lips.

He shifted, groaning as I pulled back. Before I got far he grabbed me, pushing me back down on to his lips. I laughed as he kissed my lips, cheek and neck.

"Mmm." he grinned, letting me go. "Good morning."

"Morning." I looked down at him. His eyes started to wander and I remembered we were both completely naked. "Seriously?" I slapped his chest for staring at mine.

"Ow!" he laughed. "What, I can't help it. You just look so good." he grinned, sitting up and kissing my neck. "What do you think, round five?"

I shook my head, smiling as he pulled me to him. "I don't think I can handle it." I told him truthfully, getting out of his grasp and scooting over to the edge of the bed where I quickly pulled on my underwear and bra. "Anyway, I should go before the others wake up."

I felt the bed shift before his hands wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. "I won't let you." he smirked.

I turned as much as I could, kissing him deeply. Pulling back, I rested my forehead on his, my eyes closed. "I have to go get dressed, Juice."

He let go of me, getting quickly dressed as I grabbed all my clothes and put on enough so I could walk to my room. "Let's go." he stood by the door.

I rolled my eyes. "What's rule number one?"

"We're not an item, I get that. But it doesn't mean I can't go help you shower." he grinned.

Sighing I let him follow me to my room before pushing him in and quickly closing the door, hoping no one saw us. As I turned I found him lying on my bed, already comfortable.

"Get your boots, off my bed." I told him, kicking his feet.

I moved to my wardrobe, pulling out a simple dark red, V-neck shirt and my black skinny jeans- the ones with the rips on them-, my hair up into quick and messy bun I added a black braided headband, keeping the loose strands of hair out of my face.

I slipped on some black, silver and gold bangles on, and fixed my gold heart necklace so it sat right. I grabbed my black velvet booties and black leather fringe bag.

A knock on my door caught my attention. "Yeah?"

"It's Chibs." the Scotsman called.

Walking over I opened the door, not giving Juice enough time to hide.

As Chibs looked over at him I rolled my eyes. "As you can see, we're both dressed. Therefore, he did not sleep in here. So, stress less." it wasn't a lie, I mean, Juice didn't sleep in my room. "What's up?"

Chibs turned to me, looking sad and apologetic. "Clay just called. It's your mum... She's at the hospital."

...

"Step aside. Man down. Man down." Chibs told everyone as we rolled the hospital bed Bobby was lying on down the hall. Chibs and Kip pushed it, while Juice stayed by me.

"Out of the way." Kip added.

I hugged myself, rushing past the guys and around the corner where Clay and Tig were waiting. "How is she?" I asked, looking between the two.

The guys stopped outside the waiting room, Bobby groaning from his hang over. Clay pulled me into a hug. "Doc said she'll be okay." I nodded, letting out a breath I had been holding on.

"How's the homecoming queen?" Tig asked the guys.

"He's a little green." Juice answered.

Bobby lifted his head with a groan, looking at Clay. "How's Gemma?"

Clay grinned. "Better than you."

"Good. Good. All right, all right." he put his head back down.

Looking back at Clay I stepped back. "So, what happened?"

He shrugged. "Unser just said he found her and her car, both in bad shape."

"Anything broken? How bad is it?" I could feel myself getting worked up.

"Hey," I felt a hand on my back as Juice came to stand with us. "Maybe you should sit down? Don't work yourself up." he suggested.

Clay nodded. "Take care of her."

I turned to Juice, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't sit." I told him.

He nodded. "Okay. Well..." he looked behind him. "Neeta's here with Abel. You wanna hold him? Might calm you down."

I nodded and he lead me out to the hall way where the others stood waiting. He tapped Neeta on the shoulder who saw me and handed Abel over right away, probably seeing how worried I was.

Rocking him in my arms I felt better already. "Hey." I kissed his little hand. "Hey, there baby boy."

 **JPOV**

I stood next to Scarlett as she rocked Abel in her arms. We had been waiting for a while, and everyone just seemed to get more and more worried as time went by. But Abel kept Scarlett calm, which was great.

Tara and Jax came around the corner walking towards us. Clay moved to them, meeting them halfway, catching Scarlett's attention. She walked over to join the three of them, holding Abel close to her chest.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Clay asked, everyone listening eagerly.

"Yeah." Tara nodded simply. "Um... When she hit the barrier, she took a pretty good shot to the face. There's some swelling. I have to run a few more tests but she's gonna be fine."

"But it's nothing serious?" Clay asked, making sure.

Tara shook her head. "No."

Scarlett stepped closer. "Can we see her?" she asked hopeful.

Tara sighed. "It's gonna be a little while."

Clay nodded. "I appreciate you taking care of her, doc."

But Tara just shrugged. "Oh, of course." she looked to Scarlett and Jax before moving on.

Scarlett moved to Neeta, handing Abel over before walking back to me. I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly as Clay and Jax had some words. Seeing as they were busy, I looked down at Scarlett. "You wanna go for a walk or something?"

She shook her head, sitting on the hospital bed Bobby was on. "I'm okay." she shrugged.

"Feds raided Luann's studio." everybody turned to Unser as he talked. "Asset seizure." Clay sighed as Unser shrugged. "Wiped her out."

Jax turned to the rest of us. "Okay. Me and Ope will deal with Otto."

"Ope goes with Tig." Clay told him, looking not so happy. "Take Bobby. He could use the fresh air." we all turned to our passed-out brother.

"I'll handle it alone." Jax nodded, walking off.

 **SPOV**

I had convinced Jax and the guys to let me come to Luann's. I knew she would need a friend, not just some bikers helping her out.

"Hey, hun." I smiled, walking over to her.

The two girls she had been hugging walked off as she pulled me into her arms. "Thank God you're here." she sighed. "I needed this."

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Anything you need?"

"Oh, my God." Bobby started as he walked in with Jax, Juice, Kip and Chibs. "They did clean you out, Luann."

Jax nodded, looking around. "Otto wasn't kidding."

"That's some lovely merchandize walking out that door." Chibs gestured to the two girls leaving.

Luann nodded next to me. "They'll keep walking if I don't come up with the rest of their money." she sighed. I wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder, beat.

"Otto says some guy's giving you trouble." Jax stated, ready to rumble.

She nodded. "Georgie Caruso. Shitbag's threatening my girls, they don't join his company."

Juice laughed beside me. "His name is Georgie?" I slapped his chest, giving him a look so he'd be serious.

Jax shrugged. "Can't you talk to him? Make some kind of temporary arrangement?"

She shook her head. "Isn't how it works with this. Georgie's game is fear. God damn roid crew runs his girls like pimps running pussy." she paused, before carefully adding, "If I could just get the twenty grand I loaned Samcro-"

"That's not gonna happen today." Jax cut her off. "Look, I said to Otto I'd back this guy off you and that's what I'm gonna do. So, where's this guy's office?"

...

I stayed with Luann while the guys sorted out Georgie. She was watching as the feds went through all her stuff, full boxes leaving her studio.

"Shit!"

I looked up at her from where I sat on one of the couches, keeping an eye on the Feds. "What's wrong?"

"One of my girls. She's at the hospital with a broken nose because of Georgie." she sighed, grabbing her bag.

I was off the couch in an instant. "Where's his office?" I asked, ready to kick this guy's ass.

She stopped, looking at me as if she was trying to make up her mind. "I don't know, Letti. Jax and your mum would kill me."

I shrugged. "Who said they have to know? I'll just go there, grab your girls, bash some heads if I have to, and then I'll be out." she sighed and I went on. "We both know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"We both know that's only the case if you're not scared of the guy." she gave me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes. "Address, now."

 **BaMbY**


	4. Business

**Sliver of Melody: Thanks for the review :) I'm glad you're liking the story so far :):)**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon: Thank you for the review! I knew it had been awhile since I finished my last Letti story, so I thought you guys deserved some more ;) and thank you so much for coming back to read my stories, I love your reviews as much as you love my work :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

I followed Jax and Chibs as we walked into the hospital, going to go see Gemma. But as we walked in we were met with a pissed off Luann instead.

"I told you not to stir things up. Look what that asshole did to her." she gestured to one of her girls who was sitting down, a towel wrapped around an ice pack against her nose.

Jax leaned forward, checking out the damage. "This was Caruso?"

"Who do you think?" she raised her voice, so pissed she didn't even care it was Jax she as talking to.

"Little prick." Chibs shook his head.

"You guys must've really put the fear of God into him." Luann turned to the injured girl. "Tell them what Georgie said."

She sighed. "He told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys show up again... he's gonna roll the cameras while he jams his dick up all your asses."

Jax nodded, getting worked up. Turning to us he said, "We'll see Gemma later."

"Jax, don't you do anything!" Luann yelled after us.

Jax turned to her, as angry as her. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to!? Get her patched up."

"Okay... okay..." fear replaced her rage.

"Call the rest of your talent. Tell them to lock their goddamn doors." he told her before moving back to us.

"Sorry." I watched, seeing her hesitate before adding. "Scarlett went there already..." she rushed.

All three of us turned to her.

"What did you just say?" Jax stepped forward, but Chibs grabbed him before he could do anything he'd regret later.

"I couldn't stop her, Jax. She wanted to get my girls out of there before he hurt them too."

"You let her go?" I yelled, ready to rip everybody to pieces.

"Juicy boy, calm down. We'll go get her." Chibs told me, still holding Jax back.

I nodded. "Should we call Clay?"

Jax shrugged Chibs off, shaking his head. "He's on the guns. Call the others. It's baseball time."

Chibs nodded along with me. "Great." he said, as we followed Jax out of the hospital.

 **SPOV**

I pushed my way through the doors. I had borrowed a top from Luann's, one that showed more cleavage than I usually put on display. With tight jeans and my hair now down, I knew I wasn't going to be stopped, not looking like this.

"Hi." I smiled up at the big black bouncer guy who stood between me and the door to Georgie's studio. "I'm looking for Mr Caruso."

He nodded, stepping aside. "Right in here."

"Thank you." I offered him one last smile before walking into the room, the bouncer right behind me.

We walked into the studio, moving to some people by a camera that was facing a set that looked like a high school gym. A guy and two girls looked ready to play out a scene in the 'locker room'.

"Who's she?" I presumed the guy who asked was Georgie. He sat behind monitors directing the scene that was in play.

"Hi." I offered him my hand, smiling as best as I could. "I'm actually here to talk to you about Luann. See, I used to work for her, and now that she's out of business, I'm out of a job."

He looked me up and down. "And what kind of work did you do for Luann?"

"Mainly behind the camera stuff. Never had the confidence to do anything else."

"Don't see why. You're gorgeous." He offered me the best charming smile he had- which honestly did nothing for me.

"Oh, you're too kind." I blushed, acting away. "Anyway, I wondering if you had a job opening? I really need the work, and will do whatever it takes."

"I'm only looking for girls to go in front of the camera. So, if you're willing…"

Biting my tongue, not wanting to go down this road, I reluctantly made myself smile. "I am."

"Great." He beamed, nodding. "Right this way." he gestured back through the door. "We'll do this in my office."

This is where I hesitated. There was no way I was going anywhere with him. Not alone at least. Sure, I could handle myself, but not if I had to deal with him and the bouncer. "Well, see... the thing is... I prefer girls." I lied.

I swear I thought his sick grin couldn't get any bigger, yet it did. "Take one of these, they're ready to go."

I looked over and my eyes locked on to Luann's girl. She recognized me too, giving a small nod. "Hey." I grinned, gesturing for her to come over to me. "You wanna help me out?"

She stepped away from the guy, heading over to me. "Sure, why not?" she played along.

Georgie nodded, obviously excited. "Alright, let's-"

"Georgie." Jax's voice called.

"Georgie!" Chibs yelled.

I looked over, seeing my brother, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Bobby and Kip walking into the studio, bats in hands. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

Georgie pushed us aside. "Hey, get out! This is a closed set."

But the guys kept coming forward, Jax smashing the bat into the big bouncer guy. That got things going. Grunting, yelling and the sounds of a fight broke out.

"Come on! Come on!" Georgie was pissed, his men getting their asses kicked.

Jax walked up to the girl and me. "You two okay?"

She nodded, stepping towards him all distressed and worried suddenly- which caused me to roll my eyes. "After I saw what they did to Lyla-"

"It's okay." Jax reassured her. "Sack. Sack!" he called Kip over. "Get her out of here." he told the prospect.

"Okay. Come on." Kip nodded, taking the girl out.

Jax turned to me. "Are you crazy or something? What if it was you who ended up in the hospital next? Think mum and Clay would like that?"

"You're with these guys?" Georgie stepped forward.

Before Jax could move I elbowed the sleaze in the nose, grabbing him and kneeing him in the stomach. He landed on the floor, with a bleeding nose. Pulling out the knife I'd brought with me- stashed in my hand bag- I pressed it on his pants right over his balls.

"Let's just say... they're family." I shrugged, looking up at Jax. "Got anything you need to say, brother?"

He grinned, shaking his head as he knelt by Georgie. "You so much as send a friendly text to any of Luann's girls, your next movie: Canseco Does Georgie." he made gestures with his bat, showing Georgie what he meant. "You understand?"

"I get it." he nodded.

Jax stood, turning to the guys. "I think we're done here. Let's go!" he called.

Before we left I pulled my phone out and taking a picture of his nose. "I'm sure Lyla would like to see you got what you deserved." I smiled sweetly before getting up and walking out.

The guys laughed, following me.

"Letti, girl. I see you haven't forgotten what I taught you." Chibs laughed as we walked towards the van.

I shrugged. "Why forget something so useful?" I asked, all of them laughing some more.

In the corner of my eye I could see Juice's gaze on me, eating me up... which I have to admit, was a turn on.

...

I waited for the guys to walk out of church before walking up to Jax. He looked at me, still pretty pissed I went to Georgie's, but he'd get over it.

"You comin' to apologize?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I want to help."

He scoffed. "Last time you tried to help you walked into a porn studio, dressed in a skimpy shirt, with some scumbag practically drooling over you. What's your plan this time?"

"I've got money. You've got protection. Luann's got talent. I know the best move for Samcro to make is to partner up with Luann, and by the sounds of things, you all agreed to that just then..." he gave me a questioning look. "I heard you all call out pussy in chapel."

He nodded. "So, what are you getting at?"

"You guys can't afford to help her out. But what if I jumped in on the action, fronting her with some money. I can afford it, and that way, I get some more income in and you won't have to worry about me following the club around on dangerous jobs."

He nodded, thinking it over. "I don't see why not."

"So, it's a yes?"

"I'll talk to-" he stopped himself before saying, "Sure. Sounds good. We should go tell her now."

...

"Jax?" Luann walked into the warehouse.

He was in the bathroom, while I waited out in the huge room, lights all off.

Luann practically jumped when she saw me. "Oh, shit! What are you doing, hiding in the shadows like that?" she asked, hand to her chest.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She nodded, walking up to me. "I thought Jax was supposed to meet me here?" she asked, looking around.

The bathroom door opened, Jax walking out. Luann jumped again. "You okay?" he looked between the two of us.

"I'm sorry." she told him, backing up as he walked towards us.

"That's okay." he laughed.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to be such a pain in the ass, Jax." she told him, still backing up.

He paused. "Wait a minute..."

"No, don't." she looked terrified, now pressed against plastic sheeting.

"Luann, relax." Jax told her, amused. "You think I brought you here to Adriana you? With my sister, here?" he gestured to me. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna _help_ you." he nodded to me. I turned the lights on, lighting the place up so she could see it all. "Your new studio." he gestured around the place.

We followed him, Luann confused. "New studio? What do you mean?"

"You're not gonna be able to compete without protection and investors. We're gonna help you get back on your feet."

She paused. "Samcro as a partner?"

Jax nodded, stepping aside so she could see me. " _And_ Scarlett."

She looked to me, even more confused. "What's Letti got to offer?"

"Money." I shrugged. "Samcro gives you protection, I give you funds. You've already got the talent, so we're set to go."

"What's the split?" she asked Jax.

"Cut it all even. Into three. And Samcro's debt goes away. But with Scar's help, you don't really need that money anyway." he answered

Hands on hips she asked, "And if I say no?"

Jax shrugged. "It's your only play, darlin'. We all know that."

She looked around the place, sighing. "Life was so much easier when I was just sucking dick." she answered, and with that we were in business.

...

I stood over Bobby, doing the best I could to fix up his bullet wound, while Tig watched. I hadn't asked why or how it happened. All I knew was that I got called in to help, and now here I was, once again fixing up a bullet wound.

"Is it all right?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Through and through Bobby. You'll live." I smiled down at him.

Just then mum and Tara walked in. Tara, seeing me, headed right over. "How is it?"

I stepped aside so she could see it. "It went right through. Just needs some stitching up and he should be good to go."

"You okay, Bobby?" mum asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm in good hands." he looked up at Tara and me.

"So, what do you need me to do, doc?" I asked, ready to let her take over.

But she shook her head. "You've stitched someone up before?"

"A few animals, that's all. Why?"

She moved away from Bobby. "I think you've got this one. Need to make sure these guys have got more than just one doctor who can take care of them." I nodded, getting to work. As I did, Tara looked around, probably for my brother. "Where's Jax?"

Tig gestured to the chapel. "He's in with Clay."

That's all he had to say for her to know not to ask any more questions. When it came to me and mum, the guys told us stuff because we're family. But Tara, she wasn't in the family quite yet. It takes some time.

"Okay, Bobby. Let' get you fixed up."

 **BaMbY**


	5. And The Truth Comes Out Part 1

**lennon9091: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

"Do you really have to come with me?" I asked Juice and Chibs as they followed me into the studio.

Juice nodded, looking around at the girls dressed in costumes. "Yes. We definitely have to be here."

Chibs nodded. "Clay wants us to make sure this partnership works. And Jax wants us to make sure you stay out of trouble."

I rolled my eyes, kissing Luann on the cheek. "Hey, hun."

She smiled, looking up at me long enough to give me a quick hug. "Hey, babe. You came just in time." she gestured to the scene she was currently making.

"You're a bad boss, Mr Draper." Lyla told the male actor.

"Yeah." he nodded as she smacked him with a shoe. They were in a set that was set out like an office. He nodded again, really liking her hitting him. "Yeah. Like that. Uh-huh. Yeah, Mummy. Yeah, Mummy. Oh, yeah. Yeah, harder."

"All right." Luann called. "Big finish Lyla."

Lyla grabbed a bottle of some sort of alcohol, drinking the last of it. Then, just like that, she shoved the skinnier part up his ass, the guy screaming out in both pain and pleasure.

"Cut! Check it." Luann called, seeming pleased.

I nodded. "I could get used to working here." she looked up at me, both of us grinning.

Behind us, Chibs and Juice stood from the couch they had been sitting on, watching the show. Now clapping, they cheered the performers.

"Bravo." Chibs nodded, Juice grinning ear to ear. "Encore!"

I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Office. Now." I told the two of them before moving to the office.

They came in, sitting at the desk as I closed the door. "Three weeks." I sighed, moving to sit behind the desk. "We've been in business for three weeks. I'm sure Clay knows things are gonna work. And Jax? Well tell him to go screw himself. I'm fine."

Chibs nodded. "We know you are, Lett. But with Georgie and those Aryans around, Clay wants us to make sure things run smoothly here." he stood up, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry, darlin'." he sighed, walking out.

I turned to Juice, not saying a word, and he noticed.

"You haven't spoken to me since the hospital after Gemma got in the car accident." he stood, walking over to me. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Why does something have to be wrong?" I went to turn away from him.

He grabbed my arm, turning me so I faced him completely. "Tell me, please."

I sighed. "I can't talk to you, because if I do, it leads to more. And when we sleep together, people get hurt."

He shook his head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The first time I slept with you, Donna died. The second time, my mum was in a car accident. I just get the feeling it's a sign. Telling me we shouldn't be together."

He laughed. "Are you serious?" I answered with a shrug and his grin grew. "Come on. You really think it's our fault?"

I looked up at him. "No. I'm not stupid." but that didn't mean I felt any less guilty. I couldn't stop wondering if had I been around, could I have helped Donna or mum?

The door opened as Bobby and Luann walked in, Luann seeming pissed.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking around Juice.

Luann gestured to Bobby as he started going through boxes of paperwork. "Apparently, Clay said he can do the book keeping." she told me, definitely pissed.

I sighed. "Bobby, what the hell's going on?"

He just shrugged. "Don't ask me. It was Clay who sent me here."

I turned to Luann, hoping I could calm her. "Okay. Look. Let me just call Jax and see if he knows anything, okay? We'll fix this."

She sighed, frustrated as hell. "Fine." she nodded, walking out of the office.

I pulled my phone out, dialling my brother's number. "I swear I'll kill someone by the end of the day if this isn't fixed." I told Juice, and he was out of there in an instant.

...

Jax walked in and Luann was over to him in an instant, finally, leaving me to breath for a minute. Since Bobby arrived she had been practically yelling in my ear the whole time. It was getting on my nerves. Ima, one of the girls- the one we'd found at Georgie's- walked in, and I watched as Luann and Jax talked to her. I sighed, shaking my head. It was obvious the girl liked my brother. _Gonna have to get Tara to fix that before things get bad._

Speaking of which, Tara rushed in, running to Jax. But Ima stepped between the two of them, and my blood boiled. There was a moment and I watched as Jax ignored the porn-star and left with Tara.

"Step back, before I break your pretty little nose." I told her once Jax and Tara walked off.

She scoffed, looking me up and down. "You think I'm scared of some Samcro slut? Luann and Jax would have you out on the streets before you could even try."

I grinned. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some old-lady-wanna-be bitch? So, what? Back off." she pushed past me.

I watched her go, contemplating if I should follow her. But Tara had dragged Jax out of here pretty fast, and I had a bad feeling something was going down. So, I made my way to the exit.

As I walked out, I caught the end of what looked like mum and Clay arguing.

"Don't you touch- Don't!" mum yelled at Clay, sitting on the hood of a car as she started to cry. I could see fear in her eyes, a fear I knew all too well.

...

I pulled into the lot, closing my car door and heading for the office. Mum sat at the desk, watching me as I closed and locked the door behind me.

"What's going on?" she asked, turning away from the computer.

I nodded. "You wanna tell me what happened the night you got hurt?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her, adding, "I know you were raped."

Her jaw dropped. "What are you going on about?"

I shrugged. "The way you reacted when Clay touched you, I just know there was no car accident. You were raped. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do. All I want to know is whose ass I have to kick. Or I'll tell Clay."

She stood up, walking over to me. "Are you threatening your mum?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am." I shrugged, not intimidated at all.

After a moment, she realized she couldn't scare me enough to get me to change my mind. So, she just sighed. "Those Aryan guys... I think. They wore masks."

"'They'?! How many were there?"

She looked down, sitting behind the desk again. "Three."

"Shit! Mum, why haven't you told the guys? They can get the bastard who did this."

She shook her head though. "They did this to hurt the club. If I tell, they win."

I sat down on the spare chair, sighing. "So, what the hell do we do?"

 **JPOV**

I knocked on Scarlett's door, ready to go to the wrap party Luann was throwing at the studio. I just had to grab Scarlett, and we could go.

She opened the door, standing there in sweats and a plain shirt. "What's up?"

I looked her up and down, trying to ignore the fact I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. "I thought you were coming with us to the party?" I asked, looking back up to her eyes.

She shrugged, leaning on the doorframe. "Not really interested in watching half naked girls ride on the guys' laps."

I nodded. "You want one of us to stay behind?"

She looked up at me. "Wouldn't mind you staying so I knew you weren't one of the guys those girls were riding." she admitted.

I shook my head. "You said, no jealousy, and that we can sleep with others." I noted. "You also said, you were done with me."

"I know." she shrugged. "That's why I'm not asking you to stay." she said before closing the door in my face.

...

I sat with Chibs on the couch, girls all over us, yet I just wasn't interested.

Chibs hit my shoulder. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he gestured to the girls on my lap. "You got two beauties on you. Cheer up, brother." he laughed.

I shrugged. "I'm not really feeling up to partying tonight." I admitted.

He sighed, scooting over to talk to me. "This is about Letti, isn't it?" when I didn't answer he shook his head. "I tried warning you, but you just won't listen. So, if you're gonna go there, Juicy boy, hurry up. She won't mess around for much longer."

I sighed, letting my head fall back. "I think she's already tired of messing around. She won't even talk to me now."

Chibs just shrugged. "Then do something about it."

 **SPOV**

I sat in bed, pulling out my phone where I looked at the picture for the millionth time. Drew had sent it to me, telling me he was in town. It was a picture of me walking out of Caracara, and by the looks of it, it had been taken in the last couple days.

With shaking hands, I shoved my phone into my bedside table draw, pulling out my gun before slamming it shut. With my gun in hand, I stayed up all night, paranoid he'd break in, just like he had in other places I'd lived in...

 **BaMbY**


	6. Explosions

**MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon: Thanks for the review :):) Let's face it, Juice isn't the brightest guy... It's gonna take a moment for him to actually admit his feeling and for them to hook up. And Letti is stubborn like the rest of her family, don't think she's gonna be telling anyone about her stalker/ex anytime soon... But I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :):)**

 **tryingtowritesomething: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Oh, and don't worry, I won't abandon the story, I've actually written the stories up to season five, and am working on six ;)**

 **lennon9091: Once again, thank you for the review! I'm not a hundred percent sure if/when Letti let's Juice back in, but I'm on your side! Love them together :P**

 **Okay, people, I have a confession to make... Out of all the seasons I wrote for Letti's SOA story, this was my least fave season. Don't know why, but it just was. So if things drag along, don't make sense, or just suck, bare with me. It gets better, I promise!**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I walked into the garage office, sitting at the desk and getting to work. I had to get as much done as possible before going to check up on Caracara. I hadn't been there for the week, and I was staring to get fidgety, not knowing how things were going. It was weird how attached I was becoming to that business. I didn't like a few of the girls- especially Ima- but I had always liked Luann, and Bobby was there at times which was nice. Some of the other guys dropped in every once in a while. But what I liked about it the most was the fact I was branching out and doing my own thing.

"Letti!"

I looked out the door, seeing Ope talking to Lyla, one of Luann's girls. I got up, walking over to them. "What's up?" I asked Opie.

He nodded to Lyla. "Think you can drive Lyla to Caracara? She needs a lift."

I nodded. "I'll just go grab my keys from the office." I smiled at her, turning around and quickly heading over to grab my keys before moving to my car, Lyla and her son right behind me. "School first?" I guessed, seeing the little boy.

She nodded as the three of us climbed into my car. "Yeah, if that's okay..."

I shrugged. "No problem at all." looking over at her son who sat in the back seat, I gave him a sweet smile. "I'm Scarlett."

"My name's Piper." he smiled back.

With introductions done, I turned the car on. "Let's go."

...

We had dropped Piper off at school leaving Lyla and I alone. We'd been driving for a few minutes no, and the whole time we hadn't said a word. We hadn't really spoken before, but I'd seen her around the studio. I recognised her as the girl Luann had been with at the hospital. Honestly, there was no reason for me not to like the girl, and it wasn't that I did, I just didn't know her, which left a heavy tension sitting between us, and I just couldn't stand it.

But before I could say anything, she beat me to it. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I was shocked, maybe even a little offended. As far as I knew, I'd never been mean to any of the girls, so what made her think me being nice was weird? "I don't know..." I shrugged. "Do you want me to be mean? I can do that for you, if you want." turning to her for a moment, I gave a quick grin to let her know I was joking.

But she didn't return the grin, instead she just shook her head and looked out at the road ahead. "See, that there. Why aren't you saying crap about how I'm a porn-star, or a slut, or something? Everyone else does."

"Do I look like everyone else?" I asked, my grin falling as I turned to the road as well. "Look, I don't know if you know this, seeing as Ima doesn't, but I'm actually Jax's sister. Being judged for the people I'm associated with and what I do... It happens to me too. A lot. So I'm not gonna start judging you, when I don't even know you. That is what I call, a dick move."

There was a pause as she processed what I'd just said, but out of it all, there was one thing that had stood out. "You're Jax's sister? Gemma's daughter? A Teller? I just... I mean... I just thought..."

"You thought I was just some porn producer? There to push girls around and be bossy?"

"Well... yeah." she admitted. "Not that you've been bossy. You've actually been pretty nice around the studio. I just thought that Luann had taken you in or something. That you were one of those girls that hangs around the club."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, that's not it at all."

"So... If you're Jax's sister, what are you doing with Luann? I'm surprised he's letting you work with her."

"Firstly, Jax doesn't have a say in what I do. I may be his sister and he may be part of a biker club, but I am my own person and I do what I want. Secondly, Luann is family. She needed help, I had nothing better to do." I shrugged. "And I don't actually mind the porn. It's interesting to say the least." I looked over at her again, grinning.

Finally, she laughed. "Keeps the Samcro boys happy when they come over to visit." she noted. "Especially the Scottish one and that cute guy with the really short mohawk."

I tensed. "You mean Chibs and Juice?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "They come over and check up on Bobby and everything. Ima's actually got her eyes on Juice now, seeing as Jax is with the doctor. Saw the two of them getting pretty close at the party."

Nodding stiffly, I shifted in my seat, my grip on the steering wheel tightening. "Great. Good for her." I suddenly wanted this car ride to be in silence again.

...

I was driving down the street, heading for Teller-Morrow, when I spotted Tara's car parked outside the pharmacy. Turning, I decided to stop and talk to her, needing to get some stuff off my chest and knowing she'd let me rant about anything I needed. That was the best thing about having a best friend, I knew that I could tell her everything and anything, and there would be no judgment. I knew she wouldn't run off and go tell every one. It would just be between her and me.

As I got out of the car and started to cross the parking lot, I paused for the briefest moment, seeing her walk out of the pharmacy... with my mum. "Great." I sighed, knowing my rant would have to be put on hold.

Continuing on, I reached them just as mum turned to me, smiling. "Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

I nodded, kissing her cheek. "Just saw Tara's car, thought I might stop and say hi."

Turning my smile to Tara, I was about to speak when I felt mum tense beside me. I turned to see what was wrong, seeing her looking out at the parking lot. Following her gaze, I got sight of a young blond girl working on the engine of some green mini van. The girl pushed the hood down and started walking off but froze when her eyes landed on mum.

"Mum? Who is she?" I asked

But instead of answering, mum started to slowly take steps towards the girl.

Tara came to stand by me, the two of us watching. "Gemma?"

Suddenly the girl ran off. Mum didn't even hesitate before she started after her, running as fast as she could to catch whoever this girl was.

"Shit." I grabbed Tara's hand. "Come on!" I yelled, going after mum and the blonde. I watched as the blonde got into a car, the guy dressed in a white shirt who'd come to the garage with Zobelle- the guy dressed in the suit- the other night. I came to a screeching hault at the sight of him, knowing better than to play with a fire I was sure would burn. "Son of a bitch."

Unlike me, though, Tara didn't stop. She stepped closer to mum- who had also stopped when she'd spotted Zobelle's guy. Reaching for her, Tara placed a hand on mum's shoulder, startling her. Reacting without thinking, mum's elbow flung back, getting Tara right in the nose.

Tara stumbled, holding her hand to her nose as it began to bleed.

Spinning around, mum looked to Tara with obvious guilt in her eyes. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"Jesus Christ!" Tara exclaimed.

I stepped towards the two of them, helping Tara stand straight as I gave her nose a quick look over. "We should get her to the hospital, make sure she's all good. Mum, you should call Jax... Let him know."

"Yeah. Okay." mum nodded. But instead of following us, I watched as she turned to look for the car or any sign of the girl or guy. They were long gone.

"Come on mum. We'll deal with it later." I promised before heading back to the cars.

...

I sat with mum in the hospital chapel, as we waited for Tara to come back after getting her nose fixed up.

I sighed, tired of waiting. "So, the girl... who was she?"

Mum didn't even dance around the subject, just answered me straight up. "Told me her baby had choked on something. It was a damned doll. She hit me over the head and next thing I knew I woke up chained to a fence, before three guys raped me." her voice was laced with hate.

I nodded, feeling anger build inside me. "Okay."

Her head whipped around to look at me. "Letti, don't do anything stupid."

I shrugged. "I'll take care of her mum, don't worry. The bitch will get what she deserves."

...

After spending the day doing small errands for mum and the club- while also trying to see if that girl mum chased was anywhere- I decided to head back to the clubhouse. I wanted to change into something more comfortable and just relax for the rest of the day. After all the drama with mum, and Donna, and my ex and Juice. After all the stress with Caracara and everything else. I really just wanted to sleep

Parking my car, I got out and headed over to where Jax and Tara sat at one of the tables out side the club house. As I headed to my brother, I looked over at Chibs, seeing him by the garage, getting a mini van ready to have some work done on it- the details I wasn't so sure about. But there was something about that van... something that looked familiar...

"Hey, have you guys seen that van before?" I asked Jax and Tara, still staring at the mentioned vehicle.

"Looks like every other minivan we get in here." Jax noted. "Why?"

"I don't know." I sighed, frowning as I tired to remember where I'd seen it. "What about you Tara?"

She looked over at the van, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think I might have seen it before."

It took a moment or two extra, but suddenly, it came to me. That girl mum had chased had been working under it's hood, and now it was in our shop...

Dropping my bag, I ran as fast as I could, heading towards the van and Chibs as he got into the driver's seat. "Chibs! No!" I yelled, desperate and scared. "Get out of there! Chibs, get out!"

Looking up at me, Chibs turned the keys in the ignition right before his eyes went wide. "Shit!" he jumped out of the car, running from it and towards me. "Get down! Letti, get-"

Before he could finish, before I could do as he said, the car exploded. I was pushed back and down, hard. My head hit throbbed at it hit the ground. My body ached as it scrapped along the parking lot as I landed. My ears began to ring, my head dizzy. Pain shot through me. Everything hurt. But I pushed through it as I looked over, seeing Chibs lying on the floor, unmoving.

Forcing myself to move, I dragged myself over to him. "Chibs?" tears began to run down my cheeks. "Chibs?!"

"Chibs! Scar!"

"Scarlett! Chibs!"

"Chibs!"

"Letti!"

Ignoring the calls, I reached out for Chibs, grabbing his hand. "Shit. Oh, no, no, no. Not you." the tears poured down my face as he just laid there. "No. No, no, no. Help! Help! Tara!"

A second later, Jax knelt beside me, looking down to see how bad Chibs was. It was bad. "Tara!"

She was there in an instant, kneeling on the floor, pushing Jax out of the way as she started to check Chibs for a heart beat. I was shaking, watching the blood ooze out of his head, tears running down my face.

"Shit. Letti." I looked up at Ope as he knelt by me, looking at me, lifting a hand to my head. As he pulled away, I saw blood. "She's bleeding, Tara."

Tara looked up at me, but I shook my head, despite the pain. "Help Chibs. Don't worry about me."

"They need to get to the hospital." Tara looked up at Clay.

Jax nodded. "I'm calling 9-1-1 now." he said, pulling his phone out and stepping back.

I went to move closer to Chibs, but my limbs felt so heavy, my head spinning. I felt myself falling to the ground from where I sat. The world turning, everything aching. I couldn't even keep myself up any more.

But before I felt the hard surface, hands grabbed me, keeping me steady. "Hold on, Scarlett. We're getting help." Juice craddled me gentle, his voice the last thing I heard before everything went black.

 **BaMbY**


	7. Not Just a Few Bumps and Bruises

**animexchick: Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter :):)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review :):) I can't wait for more Juicy either ;P**

 **I know it's been a few days. I kinda got distracted with some assessments, and my pop is really sick, and it was Easter, and I watched _13 Reasons Why_... So I has been a busy beaver. But I am back, and will hopefully be updating twice a week again. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter (don't forget to review!) :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

As my eyes fluttered open, I found myself lying in the bed of a private room in the hospital. Movement on my left had me looking over to see mum sitting on the chair beside me, flicking through a magazine, completely disinterested and obviously just wasting time. As I tried to move, I realised that yes, I still hurt, but it was a lot better now. Looking down I noticed my arm was stitched up in a couple of places, my wrist bandaged. _Seems my injuries weren't just some scrapes_. I couldn't see my head, or under the blanket, but I was sure there was more.

"Mum?" I croaked, every nerve in my body aching.

She put the magazine down, moving to lean over my bed, gently grabbing my hand. "Hey, sweetheart." she looked so sad and worried. So scared. It broke my heart. "How you feeling?"

"Like I nearly got blown up." I tried to be funny, earning a glare from mum.

She sighed, shaking her head. "It's not funny Scarlett. What were you thinking? Running to go help Chibs like that. What if you hadn't been so lucky? If you'd been any closer..."

At the mention of Chibs, I forgot my pain, focusing on him. "How is he? How's Chibs? Is he gonna be okay?"

Letting go of my hand, I could see the doubt and guilt in her eyes as she refused to meet my gaze. "I don't know. I haven't heard anything." she admitted. "But Jax and Clay will tell us everything once they find out how he's doing."

Feeling a little reassured, trusting that my brother and step-dad would do exactly that, I turned slightly to look out the window for the first time. "How long have I been here?" I asked, sure that I didn't want to know the answer. I hated hospitals.

"You've been out of it for almost a whole day." she answered. "You need anything? Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"I could use a drink."

Mum let go of my hand, reaching for her bag. "Okay, I'll go get you something." she leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back, sweetheart." she offered me a smile before walking out of the room.

I rested my head back on the pillow, closing my eyes as I tried to ignore my body as it throbbed and ached.

This wasn't the first time I'd been hurt pretty bad. First time my injuries came from an explosion though. But I'd spent a lot of time in hospitals over the years. A lot of time aching and hurting. I guess part of me was used to the pain now.

No one really knew this, and I didn't want them to know, but my ex had been very abusive. He was an angry man, and a violent man. The smallest thing could set him off, and before I could do anything to fix the problem or calm him down, all hell would break loose. I couldn't even tell you how many times I'd woken up on the ground after he'd beaten me. It got to the point where I'd stopped coming to the hospital altogether, because I didn't want people to know the truth.

Now they were a reminder of what I had been through. All the pain, the suffering. They reminded me of how weak I could be. How scared I'd been.

My train of thought was cut short as the room door opened.

"That was fast, mum." opening my eyes, I looked to the door, and froze as my blood ran cold.

"Hi, Scarlett." Drew smiled.

He looked just as handsome as he had the day he'd swept me off my feet... and into my own living hell. Dark, chocolate wavy hair, swept into a smart-casual style. Dark grey eyes, like I'd never seen before. Creamy skin, perfect with no marks or imperfections. Tall, broad shoulders, healthy gym looking body. And that smile, all white teeth, straight as a ruler.

"What... What are you doing in here, Drew?" I asked, voice shaking with nerves as I inched my hand closer and closer to the button that would call a nurse in.

But before I could reach it, he stepped up to my bed and grabbed the control, moving it out of my reach. "Now, now. Let's be nice here. I mean, we're both mature adults, aren't we?"

Despite the panic racing through my veins, shaking me to my very core, I stood my ground as I glared at him "I'm a mature adult. You're a psychotic pig."

He shook his head, clenching and un-clenching his fist. "You know I hate it mean you speak to me like that. It makes me mad, and then I hurt you. I hate hurting you... but that doesn't mean I won't." his eyes darkened, just like they always did when he got mad. The amount of times I'd seen him stand like this before I'd gotten a beating was sickening.

I flinched back out of instinct, reverting to the scared woman I'd always been with him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Shh, shh." he relaxed, brushing some hair behind my ear. "It's okay, baby. I know you were just upset your old lady friend died. But you can come home now. I promise, everything will be better." he smiled down at me, talking about the old lady who I had worked for and left me everything.

I nodded, too scared to argue with him. "You're right. I was upset. I needed family." I tried to smile back at him, feeling my body shake with fear.

"You know I love you, right?" he leaned forward, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry." I told him, hoping to keep him calm. "I-I love you, too." I had never been more scared of anyone or anything in my whole life. Talking to him made my stomach churn, everything I said making me feel more and more sick.

Smiling down at me, Drew leaned in closer, his eyes on my lips. I knew what was coming next. I could feel his hand trailing down to my neck. If I refused him, he'd squeeze, it didn't matter that we were in the hospital, he'd still hurt me if I disobeyed.

Suddenly the door opened as Tara walked in, unintentionally saving me. She cleared her throat, looking away, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Pulling back, Drew turned to smile at her charmingly. "No, that's okay. I should get going anyway." he nodded, looking down at me again. "I'll see you later, okay baby?" I nodded, unable to answer with words. With that he walked out, smiling at Tara once more as he walked past, before leaving the room.

Tara, seeming confused, turned to me. "Who's that?" she asked.

But I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare at the now closed door, literally shaking with fear at the thought of him being able to walk in whenever he'd want as long as I was stuck in this God forsaken hospital.

 **JPOV**

I was making my way down the hall of the hospital, heading towards the room Scarlett was staying in. While I waited for the guys to get back from Weston's- Zobelle's guy- Clay and Jax wanted me to check up on her, make sure everything was okay. I had no problem with that. Working had been hard. I was too worried about Scarlett to concentrate on anything else. Seeing her yesterday, passing out, her head bleeding, I'd never been so scared in my life.

Rounding the corner, I hadn't seen the other person coming, causing the two of us to collide.

I looked up at him to apologise but stopped when I noticed he looked familiar, I just didn't know where from. With his brown hair, grey eyes and a smug looking smile. I just didn't know where I'd seen him before...

"Sorry." he nodded before moving on, walking around the corner I'd come from.

Shrugging, I continued for Scarlett's room, nearing it's door. As I walked in though, I found myself frowning at the sight before me. Scarlett sat on the bed, pale and clearly terrified as she looked to the door, shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to where Tara stood by the bed.

"I don't know." Tara shook her head. "A guy was in here, talking to her. He left, but she hasn't stopped freaking out."

It took a moment, but it suddenly clicked. The guy. I remembered now. There had been a picture of Scarlett's ex when I had been going through their records, looking them up for Clay and Jax. It was him. It was her ex.

"Son of a bitch." I turned and ran out of the room, hoping I could find the guy and get my hands on him so I could give him what he deserved.

 **SPOV**

As Juice dashed out of the room, I called after him. "Juice, no!" but it was too late, he was already gone. I tried to get up, to stop him, but was stopped as Tara held me back, keeping me from getting out of bed.

"Letti, what's going on? Who was that guy?"

"My ex." I answered without hesitation, trying to shift so I could see out the window of the door, needing to see Juice, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Crazy asshole's been chasing me around the country for the last six months."

She tensed a little, but only for a moment before she stopped me from getting up again. "Okay. But there's nothing you can do right now. Lett, you have to stay in bed. If you get up, you'll end up passing out again."

It was then that the doors opened again as Juice walked back in, looking frustratingly pissed. "He's gone." he noted, coming to stand on the other side of my bed. "Are you okay? What did he say? Did he hurt you?"

I frowned, noticing something... "How do you even know who _he_ is?"

His face fell as he realized his mistake. "I, uh... Jax... I-"

"Juice?" I pressed, frown growing.

"Jax and Clay wanted me to do a background-"

"You did a background check on me?!"

"Scarlett, I-" he reached for my hand.

I pulled away from him, pointing to the door. "Get out."

"What?" his jaw dropped. "But-"

I looked over to Tara. "Can you please get him out of here? I don't want to see anyone except you and my mum."

Without hesitating, she nodded, grabbing Juice's arm as she lead him to the door. "Come on."

He shrugged off her grasp. "Scarlett-"

"Get out, Juice!"

He closed his mouth, looking at me as he silently begged for me to listen to him, to give him a chance. But I just turned away, listening as he finally let Tara walk him out of my room, leaving me to sit alone, as tears started rolling down my face.

...

It had been a few hours since Drew and Juice left, enough time for me to relax a little, to let the medication they had me on actually calm me- even if only slightly. Mum and Tara had come and gone a few times, always checking up on me, making sure I had everything I might need, keeping me company when they could. But I understood that they had other things to do, and now that I was alone, I was enjoying the quiet.

My door opened for the millionth time that day, only this time it was Jax who walked in.

Just like that, my calm and relaxed mood turned to one of annoyance and anger. "I told Tara I don't want to see anyone. Only mum and her." I told him, glaring.

Ignoring me, he shook his head as he came over to stand next to my bed, taking in my injuries. "Shit, Scar. Look at you." when I said nothing more and continued to glare at him, he sighed. "Why are you angry at me? I didn't blow the car up."

"No. But you did get Juice to do a background check on me."

He sighed, looking to the ground, running his hand through his hair. "Oh shit." he shook his head, placing his hands on the bed, leaning on it. "It's not what you think. We just needed to know what the Feds had on you. That's all."

I rolled my eyes. "So you did a back ground check on me? Jax, you know I hate people looking into my business."

"If you told us what was going on, we wouldn't have made him do it." he argued.

"If you trusted me, you wouldn't have done it."

"If you didn't keep secrets, and hadn't shown up with a black eye after having been gone for years, we wouldn't have doubted you."

We could go like this all day, pushing the blame around, arguing like this. It wouldn't get us anywhere. Knowing that, I shook my head and moved on, changing the subject. "So, how's Chibs?"

"He's stable, but critical." he answered, looking to my arm. "What about you?"

"A few stitches in my head and arm, a few cuts and bruises. I should be out either tonight or tomorrow." I shrugged, glad I wouldn't be stuck in this stupid hospital for long. I just wanted to lie in my own bed.

"Look..." a bad feeling sunk in my stomach at the sound of his voice, seeing him look to the ground as he avoided my gaze. "Some shits going down tonight. Clay wants to retaliate against Zobelle. If I can't stop them... things are gonna get bad."

"How bad?"

"Jail, bad."

"Shit, Jax." I sighed. "Look at what happened to Otto. You'll all be alone in there."

Otto had been attacked a few days ago, even though he was locked up in prison. Some how, Zobelle got word around, and before any one knew what was happening, some guys jumped Otto, and stabbed him in the eye.

Jax stepped away from the bed as he nodded, thinking to himself. I had noticed, since I was back, that Jax was trying his best to think for the future of the club, to make everything better. He wanted a change. A change for the good. As much as I wanted Zobelle and his bitch of a daughter dead, I knew the smart thing to do is to wait and learn more before diving in blind.

The thought of my brother and the rest of the guys going to jail... it had me thinking of Juice. I was pissed at him, sure, but I still cared about him. We may not be an item or anything, but he was a friend. Family. He meant something to me. Something I didn't really understand, and something I definitely couldn't explain.

"Jax... I need you to do me a favour."

 **JPOV**

We'd screwed up...

Riding in the back of the van, hand cuffed and heading for San Joaquin County Correctional Facility. Clay and Jax refused to look at each other, blaming the other for getting us arrested. The air was filled with awkward tension, causing everyone to get annoyed and agitated.

"Juice." I looked up at Jax, the first one to speak since we were shoved in here. "I spoke to Scar. She seemed pretty pissed you did a background check on her."

"You told her?" Clay glared at me.

I shook my head. "Her ex came to the hospital. She knew I had looked her up because I went after him, knowing who he was."

"That asshole was there with her?" she hadn't told Jax, unsurprisingly. He looked pissed. Ready to kill the guy.

I nodded. "We should get Ope to make sure she's okay. Keep an eye on her."

Clay nodded. "I'll given Rosen the message, make sure she's safe."

"Speaking of keeping people safe." Jax sighed, shaking his head. "She had a feeling shit was gonna go bad tonight. Told me to make sure you stay in one piece." he glared at me. "Something going on between you and my sister, _brother_?"

I gulped, eyes wide as I looked at Jax. Images of what he was going to do to me if he found out I'd been screwing around with his sister entered my head; all of them ending badly for me.

"It's not what you think. We're just friends." I tried to reassure him. But Jax just kept staring at me, not believing a word I said.

Bobby nudged him. "Relax, Jax. Scarlett knows the rules."

It took a moment, but after a second Jax nodded, letting it go. It seemed like I was off the hook... For now at least.

 **Bamby**


	8. When You're Alone and Its Dark

**WARNING! There will be a scene in here that may trigger some people. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, or if it is traumatising. If you want to skip it or proceed with caution, I have marked this part of the story with bold '...' after one of the SPOV's and before JPOV's.**

 **animexchick: Thank you for the review :):) I _love_ Opie. I know it doesn't have much to do with your review, but you mentioned him and I just couldn't not say something. I don't like him the way I like Juice ;P but I just love Opie's character. Always saw him as the guy-that-got-away, brothers-best-friend-crush. He's just so sweet and cute!**

 **Sliver of Melody: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed the chapter :):)**

 **KellyJellyxo- Thank you so much! I love SOA, too. My dad introduced it to me, and I instantly pictured Scarlett laced in the plot. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story, and can't wait for your next review ;)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

When I told Jax would be allowed out of the hospital a day after waking up... I'd kinda lied. I mean, did he really believe they'd discharge me after being almost blown up and spending two day in hospital? Honestly, I just wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as I could, even if I was been advised to stay longer.

Grabbing my bag, I rolled my eyes at the nurse as she tried to convince me to get back in bed. "Look, I don't care. I'm getting out of this hospital. Now."

"Miss Teller, please. You're not healed properly. If you leave you'll just end up back here. I'm trying to help you."

"I get that, I do." turning to her, a pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder. "But I don't want your help. I just want to leave." ignoring her pleas, I headed for the door, leaving my room. I unfortunately didn't get very far before bumping into someone.

As I stumbled back, they grabbed me, helping me stay on my feet. "Letti, you okay?" Hale asked as he looked me over with worried eyes.

"Just dandy." I mumbled, fixing myself up.

He looked to the nurse and then back to me, knowing exactly what was going on. "You're bailing?" I shrugged, making him smile. "I'll take her home." he assured the nurse as he turned us around and lead us down the hall. "I was just coming to visit you. Wondering if anyone told you the news..."

"What, that my idiot brother and step-dad got arrested, along with the rest of my idiot family? Yeah, I got the memo." I shook my head, sighing. "Ope practically glued himself to my side all morning. If it wasn't for the fact he had errands to run, he'd still be here. Luckily for me, he got a very important call he couldn't ignore no matter what." when Hale looked a little confuse, probably wondering who called Ope I grinned a little. "Let's just say, they're not _complete_ idiots." I winked as we walked out of the hospital.

...

After Hale dropped me off at Caracara, I just hung out in the office, doing what work I could do without messing anything up for Bobby. Everyone was insisting that I go home, relax, go be with my family. Everyone was worried, concerned that the guys wouldn't be coming back out alive. Even mum and Tara were worried that Zobelle and his men would find a way to finish them

But I didn't care what anyone said. I new the truth. I knew the guys would get out of jail, alive. No one was going to get Samcro. So when they were out again, I wanted everything ready for Bobby, so he could get back to work without the hassles of having to catch up.

"Hey, sweetie." Luann walked in, worry written all over her face.

I knew the look all too well. She'd been coming in regularly today, trying to convince me to go home. I know it was out of worry and love, but I just wished everyone would understand that I wasn't going anywhere. I wanted to work, and so I would

"You wanna get out of here? Go get something to eat?"

"No thanks." I shook my head, still working. "I just wanna get all this done for Bobby."

She sighed. "Lett, if Gemma and Opie find out you've been working all day they're-"

"I can handle whatever mess gets thrown at me. And don't worry, they won't blame you, if that's what you're worried about." I assured her. "I just want to spend a few more hours working. If I get tired I'll go sleep on the couch." I gestured to the corner without looking. "Once I'm finished I'll head back to the clubhouse. I promise."

 **JPOV**

Things hadn't exactly been running smoothly for us. First we'd needed to find some kind of protection, but seeing as we couldn't team with white we'd had to think outside the box. That meant turning to black. Unfortunately for me, the only way to get on their good side meant there were a few things we had to do for them, which included me 'seducing' one of their enemies and getting him alone so they could get retribution for something he'd done.

I didn't know details, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know them. All I cared about was the fact I'd literally been seconds from having some guy ram his dick up my ass. It had been a close call. Then, to top it off, when I'd gone back out to the yard I'd been moments away from getting shanked, only to have Jax step in right before I got attacked. Instead of getting stabbed in the back and almost killed, they only got my side, barely hitting me.

Basically, Jax had saved my life. He'd done as Scarlett had asked. He'd kept his promise and looked out for me.

 **SPOV...**

I had completely lost track of time. Last time I'd looked out the window, the sun had been shinning bright... Now it was setting. People had started leaving not too long ago. A few of the girls had poked their heads in to say bye, tell me to take care, they were all so nice and caring. I was actually really glad I'd come in today and ignored everyone's advice and warnings.

"Hey, sweetie." Luann stepped into the office, standing in the door as she smiled at me. "You need a ride home?"

Shaking my head, I stood and began to pack everything up, done for the day. "Thanks, but I already called someone to come pick me up."

"Okay, well. You take care, and I'll see you later, darl." turning, she stated to leave. "Night!"

"Night!" I called back as I continued to clean up.

While waiting for my lift, I wandered around, fixing a few things up, wasting time. It was a good distraction, a way to keep my mind off things. There'd been a lot of stress and drama surrounding me lately, and as much as I hated the fact the guys were locked up, I did like the freedom it gave me. With everyone currently busy, it meant I could do things without having to explain myself as much as I usually did.

After I finished up inside, I decided to head out and wait. I knew I might be waiting for awhile, but I didn't mind. I wanted to stand in the chilled air, it would probably sooth all my aches and pains- which hadn't bugged me as much as people thought they would. _Guess I'm used to picking myself up and moving on through the pain..._

I made sure everything was secure and locked up tight. The guard dog Jax had bought was safe and sound inside, ready to do what she had to. Steeping out, I turned to close the door behind me, shivering as the breeze swept over me while I locked the door. It was dark out, the only thing helping me see was the flickering light above the door.

Turning around again, I stood there for a few minutes, waiting and watching. Reassuring myself over and over that my ride would be here any moment, I couldn't help but feel wrong... The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. My heart raced. There was just something wrong about everything. I wasn't sure what, but something told me I should get back inside.

Following my instincts, I moved for the door, pulling my keys out. I'd wait inside, maybe call mum or Tara instead. They'd be here in moments if I asked them to come.

But as I fumbled for my keys my head was suddenly slammed against the door. I fell to the ground, vision blurred as I tried to look up at my attacker.

"Working as a slut now?" they kicked me in the stomach. "Dirty whore. Knew I should have gotten rid of you years ago." that voice had my veins run cold.

My body ached with the memories of every time he'd hurt me. Broken bones, fractures, cuts, bruises. Fists, feet, knees and weapons. It was like a cosmic joke, my body showing no scars of my past. Like the world didn't want people to know. But I had all the mental scars of the abuse he'd put me through for years. Scars only I could see. Only I could feel.

"Drew? What are you-"

Before I could finish, his fist grabbed my hair as he started dragging me along to lot. "Slut. Going around, sleeping with all those bikers. You get enough in ya, Scarlett?" I heard the sound of a car door opening before he shoved me into the back seat. "Must be pretty good if they want you." he tugged at my pants.

My heart raced at the realization of what he was going to do to me. It wouldn't be the first time he'd force himself on me, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Drew!" I cried, shaking my head. "No, please. Please-" his fist smashed into my face, shutting me up.

Instead of going back to my pants, he ripped open my shirt, buttons flying everywhere. "One last ride, baby." he grunted placing a sloppy kiss on the top of my breast.

I felt the cool tip of a blade run along my skin and up my chest before my bra was cut, leaving my chest bare. His hands held me down, his body pressing against mine as I struggled, and cried, feeling his lips leave wet trails on my body. It was the sound of his zipper that had me take action.

I kneed him in the groin, causing him to let go of me and step back, groaning in pain. Not wasting a moment, I turned and scrambled to the other door before crawling out of his car. Getting to my feet, I tried running away, but it was no use. My head spun too much and I couldn't see where I was going. With my previous injuries and the ones he'd just given me, I was a mess. But I wasn't giving up.

I just hoped I was near the front door of the building. At least then I could find my bag and get my phone.

"Come back here, you bitch!"

Moving around blindly, the world spinning and my head aching, I tried to get to safety. I could see the light above the studio door, it wasn't too far. I was almost there... Just a few more-

Drew grabbed my hair, shoving me to the ground. "Think you can run away from me?!"

He knelt down, his fist hitting my face so many times I lost count. All I could feel was the pain of his hits and the fear still freezing my veins. Tears streaked my face as I tried to beg him to stop, only to find myself croaking out inaudible words.

"I would have given you everything, Scarlett!" he leaned back, grabbing my pants and pulling them off me.

I could feel the cold, hard ground underneath my bare legs. My chest scrapped on the gravel as I tried to turn. I tried to kick at him, to crawl away, but my efforts were for nothing. His hands held me tightly, moving me into the position he wanted me in.

"I loved you." he knelt in between my legs, pushing them apart as he started undoing his pants. "And what do I get in return? A passed around whore."

While he was distracted, I used this time to reach out with my arm, feeling around, hoping my bag or something was in reach. All I new was that I had to get something I could use to defend myself. I had to do something, because after he was done with me, he was going to kill me. This was it. Now or never. If I didn't do something, I was going to die.

My hand landed on the cold metal of my gun that must have fallen out of my bag when I had dropped it. Grabbing it I quickly pulled it over, firing a shot at Drew. Without even thinking.

The shot went off, the noise silencing everything around me. The world slowed as Drew froze, looking down at his chest as blood seeped from the wound. Eyes moving to met mine, the fire died in them as he fell forward, landing on top of me.

Feeling him land on my bare body was like a cold bucket of water being dumped on me. Everything cleared. Time returned to normal and I could hear everything around me. I could feel my body screaming in pain,the panic still coursing through my veins as my hands shook, trying to push him off. But as hard as I tried, he wouldn't budge. I was too hurt and weak.

The sound of a car pulling up had the tiniest glimmer of hope grow as I turned my head, tears pouring down my face. "Help! Someone, please, help!"

"Letti!" Hale's voice called as he came running towards me.

 **...JPOV**

We'd only gotten back a little while ago. We hadn't even had time to go see Scarlett or Chibs yet. I sat at the bar with Bobby and Tig, drinking a beer each. Jax was in the garage, Clay in the chapel. Whatever was going on between the two of them, it was ripping the club apart. I loved them both, they were family, brothers. But this shit had to stop.

Just then Tara walked into the clubhouse, eyes wide and mouth open. She looked sick, like something terrible had just happened. All four of us stood, moving to her.

"What is it, doc?" Tig asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Gemma just got off the phone with Hale..." Clay walked out of the chapel, listening as Happy came out from the bathroom. "It's Scarlett. He found her beaten outside Caracara."

 **Bamby**


	9. Love, Support and Understanding

**To lessen the blow of the previous chapter, and because I start uni again tomorrow... Here's another chapter :):)**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

The moment the words had left Tara's lips, we'd all rushed into action. Getting Jax and Clay before we all got on our bikes and rode off to the hospital as fast as we could, while Tara drove Gemma. There was nothing more important to us than family, and Scarlett was family. It didn't matter how pissed Jax and Clay were, they both pushed it aside knowing they were needed somewhere else.

As we rushed through the halls, we rounded a corner to see Hale pacing outside a closed door. He had been in deep thought, clearly worried. The moment he looked up to see all of us heading to him, he sighed, stepping up to us.

"What happened?" Jax moved to the deputy, the love and worry for his sister taking charge.

Clay moved next to him. "Is she okay? How bad is she?"

Hale shook his head, looking to the ground. "I haven't heard anything-"

A nurse walked out of the room then her eyes landing on all of us. "Are you family of Scarlett Teller's?"

"Yes." we all urgently said together.

"There's no serious damage. Everything is intact. But she did receive a severe beating, so there is quite a lot of swelling and bruising. That'll clear up in a couple of weeks. Her nose was broken, which we set in time so it'll heal properly. And the stitches in her head and arm had ripped opened, so we'll need to keep an eye on her to make sure her head injuries don't cause any more problems."

"But she'll be okay?" Gemma asked, scared and hopeful at the same time.

The nurse nodded. "She should be fine."

Hale looked to the woman, hesitantly asking, "Was she raped? When I found her-"

 _Raped!? What the hell was he going on about? What sick bastard-_ Then it clicked. _Her ex did this._

"No, there doesn't appear to be any signs of sexual intercourse." the nurse assured him. Turning to the rest of us she nodded. "She's awake now, if you'd all like to see her. We just ask you keep it short. It may be too much for her right now." she told us before walking off.

Gemma and Tara pushed through the doors, heading right for Scarlett.

But before the others moved, I grabbed Hale's arm, pulling him to look at me. "Where's the guy that did this? Do you have him in custody?" I needed to know. I had to find this guy and kill him.

Hale shook his head. "He's dead."

 **SPOV**

The doors to my room opened as Tara and mum hurried in. The moment mum's eyes landed on me, she began to cry as she rushed over to the side of my bed, grabbing my hand, kissing it gently. I hadn't actually seen how bad I looked, but with how I felt I knew I was probably purple all over. I hurt everywhere, but I was alive and that's all that really mattered to me at that moment.

Still crying, mum leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Oh, my poor baby." she shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry." she cupped my face gently. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault mum." I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen.

"I should have told Clay and Jax what happened to me. Then they might have left you alone-"

I cut her off, looking to her hand that still held mine, not wanting to meet either her's or Tara gaze. "This was no one's fault. Okay? This wasn't Zobelle." as I opened my mouth, the door to my room opened. Jax, Clay, Tig, Ope, Happy, Bobby and Juice walked in as I went on. "It was my ex, Drew."

"Mind if we talk with Scar a moment, mum?" Jax asked, receiving a glare from Gemma.

I squeezed her hand. "It's okay. Maybe you and Tara could go grab some coffees?"

She hesitated, looking me over. I knew she didn't want to leave me. I had a feeling she wouldn't want to leave me for a while now, with everything that had been happening. But we both knew she couldn't stay. The guys had questions, and they wanted to ask them in private. So, reluctantly, mum nodded before she kissed my cheek again and then turned to leave, Tara following close behind.

The moment the doors closed, leaving me alone with the tough bikers I loved dearly, I felt the room's tension change. It was like I suddenly had this pressure being pressed on my chest, making it hard to breath. I don't know why, but I was scared that they were angry with me...

Taking a step closer to my bed, hands coming to rest on the mattress as he leaned forward a little, Jax looked down at me. "You need to tell us what happened, Scar. And we need to know the truth. _All_ of it."

Looking to each of them, I took a deep breath as I started. "I was waiting for Hale outside of Caracara. I'd called him, asked if he could give me a lift home because I knew everyone else was busy doing stuff for you guys. That's when he jumped me." looking down, I avoided their gazes. "He pushed me to the ground. I hit my had and everything went blurry. Then he grabbed my hair and dragged me to his car. He- he tired-" I chocked on the words, eyes watering.

"He tried to rape you." Jax said through clenched teeth.

I nodded, still looking down so I wouldn't have to see the pity in their eyes. "I kicked him and got away, trying to get back inside. But he pushed me to the ground again. He just kept hitting me." the tears ran down my cheeks as I shook, images of the attack flashing in my mind, causing me to flinch. Jax grabbed my hand as he, and the others, listened to every word. "He- he stripped me down and started on his pants. I didn't know what to do. I found my gun on the ground. I didn't know what else to do, Jax. I didn't know." I shook my head, looking up at my brother, needing him at that moment. That's all I wanted, my big brother.

Understanding, Jax grabbed my shoulder carefully, pulling me to him as his arms wrapped around me. His cheek rested on the top of my head as I cried, burying my face in his shirt, letting it all out. Hand grasping his cut, I refused to let go. I shook and sobbed harder than I had in along time, knowing that Jax would hold me like that as long as I needed him to.

"You killed him."

I flinched at the words, turning my head enough so I could look at Clay

Part of me had been wondering, hoping that Drew was dead. While the other part just thought I'd shot him and maybe Hale had called the ambulance and gotten us both some help. But now that I knew I had killed someone, I felt sick. Like a monster. It didn't matter what he'd done to me, I'd still taken his life with my own hands. It made me feel terrible.

"I killed a man?" my voice was so small, my tears slowing as I pulled away from Jax a little more.

A gentle hand landed on the small of my back. I turned to see Juice looking down at me. "It's okay. You're gonna be all right."

...

After realising no one would be leaving anytime soon, Hale had come in to ask me a few questions last night. He informed me that I wouldn't be charged with murder unsurprisingly- seeing as Drew had beat me up pretty bad and tried to rape me. Once he was done, he left me to be with my family.

Mum had put herself on the chair next to my bed, refusing to leave despite me telling her to go home and get some rest. I tried convincing them all actually, but it took a few hours before they left, only because a nurse came in to tell them visiting hours were over and that they _had_ to leave. Jax had leaned over to kiss my forehead before promising that he would send someone over to keep watch over me tomorrow.

As soon as I was alone, I pretty much crashed. I don't even remember falling asleep.

When I woke, I wasn't alone, and throughout the day I never had a moment to myself. Someone was always there, whether it be mum, Unser, Tara or one of the guys. But the one person who seemed to be there most was Juice. He'd told Jax that he wanted to keep watch over me, as a thanks seeing as I'd asked Jax to watch him while they were locked up. But I knew that was just an excuse.

Opening my eyes now, I found him standing by the window, looking out at the afternoon sun.

"Hey." I smiled, pulling myself up a bit. It hurt, and I hissed a little, but I was alive.

Turning, he walked over to help me sit up. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"You ask me that every time."

Giving me that smile that had me hooked, he shrugged. "I worry about you."

"I know." smiling back at him, I lifted my hand to grab his shirt, pulling him a little closer.

It didn't take him long to get the picture. Smile turning to a grin, he leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. It was soft and careful. I melted at the touch.

Juice knew I was still shaken from what happened to me, and he knew it might take some time before I really recover. But I didn't want what happened to stop me from being with him. After hearing he'd almost died, and after being attacked myself, I'd come to appreciate Juice and what we had- whatever that was- a little more. There was no doubt in my mind now that I wanted to be with this guy, no matter what the guys and their rules said.

Pulling back a little, staying close enough that our lips brushed, he spoke. "I thought you said-"

I cut him off, knowing what he'd been about to say. "That was before I nearly got blown up, you went to jail and almost got killed, and I was beaten up by my psycho ex." I noted. "You once said I was worth the risk. I still think you're an idiot for thinking that, but I don't want to let you go and have some porn-star replace me."

He frowned, pulling back a little more. "What porn-star?"

"I might have heard something about Ima and the wrap party." I shrugged, not really wanting to get in to it.

Pulling back completely, he looked at me confused. "What did you hear?"

"That you and her were getting close at the party." I answered, my voice small. I was anxious. I didn't really wanna know what happened, but we were here now. "It's not like we were a thing or whatever. I mean, if you two hooked up-"

"I didn't sleep with her."

"You didn't?" I was shocked. Pleased and happy, but still shocked. "But, she's a porn-star."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. She was all over me, and to be honest... I was going to. We did do things, but I couldn't go through with it."

"You did things?" I asked, feeling my insides sink. "Like what?"

"Scarlett." he gave me a look. "You really wanna know?"

"No, probably not." I sighed. "So why didn't you go through with it?"

"Couldn't, not after being with you." he admitted. "I haven't been able to have sex with any one else since that first night with you."

Once again, I was shocked. "Oh..."

Grinning at my silence, he leaned forward to press his lips to mine again. "Like I said, no one could replace you." he assured me before kissing me again, only this time it was more the tiniest bit more heated and passionate.

Still being careful, with not only my feelings but with my bruises and sores, the kiss had my nerves tingling and heat building inside of me. I felt my insides warm and swell as I smiled against his lips. Juice leaned in closer, hand resting on the pillow beside my head as he deepened the kiss even more. I moaned, wanting more. Needing more. The idea of might come from this kiss had my mind ignore my injuries as I reached up to run my hand over his shoulder and grab his cut at the back of his neck. His free hand moving to grasp my side as his body tried to press against me as much as it could.

Suddenly the door opened causing us to spring apart, turning to come face to face with Tig, who stood there holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

His jaw dropped as he looked between the two of us.

Juice's face went white. "Oh shit."

 **JPOV**

"You son of a bitch!" Tig dropped the flowers, heading for me.

"Shit." I backed up, unable to get away from Tig as he grabbed my shirt, ready to knock out my teeth.

"Stop! Please!" Scarlett yelled from her bed.

Tig stopped for a moment, looking over his shoulder at her. "Lett, don't make me get mad at you, too. Juice knows the rules. You're off limits." he turned again, his eyes set on mine, glaring and dangerous.

"Alexander!" she used his real name, showing how annoyed she was. "I can kiss, or screw, whoever I want."

Tig's eyes went wide as he realised what she'd said. "You fucked her?!" he asked me, lifting his fist again.

"Tig." I raised my hands in surrender. "Tig. Cool it, man." my breath was coming out fast as I looked between his fist and his eyes.

"If you touch him, I swear to God, Tig. I will castrate you while you sleep." Scarlett's voice was serious and warning. "Put him down. _Now_."

He didn't listen right away, of course. Contemplating whether or not he should listen to her at all, his fist hovered in the air, tightening as he tried to decided if he should hit me. It took a moment, which told me just how badly he really wanted to knock my teeth out, but after a moment he finally let me go and stepped back, clenching and un-clenching his fist as he walked over to Scarlett.

"You're lucky I love you." he grumbled at her. "Or he'd be dead."

She smiled triumphantly. "I love you too. But if you tell Jax, or anyone... I'll kill you."

The thing is, it didn't sound like she was bluffing. Looking at her, black and blue, all cut up and bruised... You'd think she'd look anything but scary. Yet I was one hundred percent sure, she'd do exactly what she said, and that was enough to scare me.

Tig shook his head, glaring at me again, before turning to the door, walking out without another word, leaving us alone.

"Maybe I should go..." I sighed, coming back to stand by her bed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded, pulling me down to kiss me gently. "Be safe, okay?"

 **SPOV**

It was dark now, and I hadn't had another visitor since Juice and Tig left. I was getting fidgety, wondering what everyone was doing. I hated hospitals, but I hated being alone even more. Now that Drew was gone, I knew I didn't have to worry. Yet I found myself worrying more than before. Not having to think about Drew, meant I started thinking about others...

"Hi." I looked over at the door, seeing Zobelle walk in. "Scarlett Teller, right?"

"Get out of here, before I call my brother and have him kill you." I warned.

He chuckled lightly, coming to stand by my bed. "I'm not here to harm you. I'm just here to talk."

"Talk? And what makes you think I'd want to talk to the asshole that had my mum gang raped?" I spat, fighting the urge to leap out of my bed and strangle him with my bare hands.

Ignoring my hostility, he went on. "I'm not sure what you've been told about me, or my people. There's been a misunderstanding, but I can assure you, I'm not here to cause any harm. I'm simply here to make a proposition."

I knew I should have told him to leave. I knew I should have called Jax right then and there. But curiosity got the best of me. I couldn't help but want to know what he might want from me. "Go on."

"Samcro are more than just mechanics and Harley lovers. We both know that. I also understand they have an agreement with the One Niners. That needs to stop. I don't want any more trouble with Samcro or their associates. So I'm willing to give them one last chance, to do what's right."

 _I hated this man. I would pay any amount of money if it meant I was suddenly well enough to get up, and rip him to shreds right here and now._ "Theres something about me, that not many people know. See, I like people. Black, brown, yellow, white. I like them all. I'm not one to judge someone by their colour, or background. But when people mess with my family and my club, shit doesn't sit right with me. So if you think you can come in here and promise me pretty little things, hoping I'll help you. You're wasting your time." I shrugged, staying as calm as possible. "So, I'll repeat myself. Get. Out."

He nodded, grinning as if he were untouchable, which made me hate him even more. "I understand. And here I thought I could mend fences." he sighed, turning for the door. "Tell your mother I said hi."

That was the last straw. Pulling my blankets off, I got off the bed, pushing him away from the door as I seethed with anger. My arm pressed against his throat as I looked up at him with rage in my eyes. "Don't you dare talk about her. Don't even _think_ about her. If I find out you've been anywhere near her, I'll hang you up from your fancy ass tie, outside your shop for everyone to see. Then, I'll go after your bitch of a daughter. I'll skin her alive and feed her to wild dog." I warned, ready to snap the moment he made a wrong move.

He tried covering up the fear in his eyes, but I could still see it. It may only be slight, but he was scared. "I understand." he nodded, hands in the air.

With that said, I moved back, letting him go. "Now leave."

He turned for the door, his hand reaching out to grab the handle before he looked back at me. "It's amazing how fear stopped you from being the fierce Samcro woman you can be. Imagine what your life would have been like if you had disposed of your ex earlier." he shrugged before leaving.

 **Bamby**


	10. A Slap to the Face

**Sliver of Melody: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed :):)**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon: Thanks for the review :):) I obviously can't give away any details, but the answer to one of your questions can be found in this chapter ;P**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

It had been a few days since we got back from County. Scarlett was going to be released today, even though the doctors would prefer her to stay for a little while longer. But she wanted to come home, which made sense. Only there were a few problems... We hadn't told her that Caracara had been burnt down... Or that Luann was dead... or that Jax was going Nomad.

I just didn't know how to tell her. To tell her about Caracara... She'd really liked the job, we all knew that, and she'd put quite a bit of money into the business. It would crush her. Then there was the fact that Luann was dead- and that she'd been murdered. Luann was Otto's Old Lady, she'd been around when Scarlett had been a teen. She was family.

But the worst was Jax. Scarlett had came back to Charming to be with her brother. He was her best friend. The two were close... Closer than Jax was with some of the club. So how were we supposed to tell her that he was leaving... What would that do to her?

My train of thought was cut short as Tig walked up to me while I worked in the garage. By the look on his face, I knew he was still pissed that he'd caught Scarlett and I in the hospital the other day. The fact she wasn't here to save my ass now, did not make me feel too confident.

"We need to talk." he said simply before looking to everyone else in the garage. "Take a break boys." just like that, the place was cleared. "I need to know what's going on between you and Letti." he said, that calm look in his eyes. The one he'd get before he'd go bat-shit crazy.

"Tig-"

He shut me up, taking a step forward. "Don't play with me, Juice. She's like a daughter to me. So tell the truth."

Swallowing hard I nodded. "I don't know." he clenched his fists before I quickly added. "I mean, she said she didn't want to get me in trouble with the guys. So we tried to, you know... distance and stuff." I shrugged.

"Didn't look like there was any distance in that hospital room." he noted, still looking scarily calm.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she, uh... A lot of shit happened, the car blowing up, jail, and then her ex... I mean- I guess..." I was tripping over my words left right and centre. I felt like the biggest idiot.

"If you go there with her, no more side pussy. No sweet butts, porn-stars, hookers. No one. Nowhere. Doesn't matter if we're out of town. I find out your dick is in some other girl, I'll cut it off. Got it?"

I nodded frantically.

He turned around, heading to the bikes before he stopped, looking back over at me. "I suggest you tell Jax, before he finds out and kills you. He never did like the idea of his sister dating. Especially one of us." he noted before leaving.

 _I was_ so _screwed._

 **SPOV**

I smiled at my mum as she helped me walk down the halls of the hospital. I didn't need the assistance, but it was nice, having the support of a loved one. Especially after all the crap I'd been through. It was nice to know I had people there for me. I needed that. We didn't say much as we walked through the hospital. I understood that mum was busy, talking to all the nurses and doctors, making sure to get everything I might need- there were a number of pain killers and other medications I was on to help with swelling and such. But I didn't mind the silence.

I was so happy I was finally getting out. Almost happy enough to run home... almost. I was still pretty sore, but everything was good enough that the doctors had me out of critical and into general. For the last two days I had been stuck in a shared room with some old lady and a complaining pain-in-the-ass girl a little younger than me. To say I was relived to be out would be an understatement.

Exiting the building, I leaned against her a little more as we neared her car. "So, anything happen while I was out of the loop?"

She suddenly tensed, letting me go to open the car door, refusing to look at me. "Sweetie, we've got a lot to catch up on."

I frowned at her, wondering what was going on, but kept my mouth shut for the moment. She helped me in and closed the door before moving around to the driver's side. Putting my stuff in the back, she then got in and buckled up. I watched and waited until we were on the road before speaking up.

"What happened?"

She hesitated, looking at the road as she drove towards TM. "Luann was beaten to death by Georgie. Caracara burnt down. And Jax is going Nomad." she answered in one full hit.

It was like a punch to the stomach. My heart shattered. Turning away, I had to look out the window so she wouldn't see my eyes tear up.

Luann had been family since I was a little girl. I remember the day I found out she and Otto were an item. Before she'd just been a hang around, a sweet-butt, a crow-eater. I hadn't really thought much about her, because she was like all the others. But when Otto- uncle Otto- introduced her to me, it was like a curtain was pulled back and everything changed. She was the one to teach me how to put on makeup, how to tell if a guy liked you. She'd been a friend before I'd started working with her. Being by her side at Caracara, it hadn't felt like a job. Not when I had so much fun with her.

Hearing that Caracara was gone as well... I didn't care about the money, I had more of that. I cared about the girls that now had no work. The families- like Lyla's- that would go without now that the women had no jobs. Hell, even the men. Where were they supposed to go now? To Georgie? That was not an option. He was a pig, a scumbag, and if he really was responsible for Luann's death then he wouldn't be around for much longer...

But in all honesty, it was hearing about Jax that hurt the most...

"Nomad?" I wiped the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "What about Abel? Tara? What about us? Why is he going? What happened?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. I just know, things are getting worse and worse every day."

I rested my head back, closing my eyes. "It's Zobelle, isn't it?" I sighed. "The bastard came and visited me-"

Mum slammed her foot on the brakes. "What?!"

Catching my breath from the shock of her sudden brake, I turned to her. "He came in to talk."

"What did he want?" she drilled, fear laced in her words.

"He didn't say. I told him to get out, or I'd have him and his daughter killed for what they did to you. So he left." I kept it vague, not needing her to know I was lying. I knew if she found out the truth, she'd suddenly think I was in danger.

Driving again, my's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she tried to calm herself. "Why didn't you call someone? What if he hurt you?"

"In a public hospital? I doubt he's got enough power and money to get away with that, mum."

...

As mum parked outside the garage, I watched as Bobby, Tig and Jax head over to the car. Tig and Bobby were smiling as I got out of the car. But I didn't return the smile. The moment my eyes landed on my brother, I felt an anger begin to boil inside me. _How dare he think he can just leave us._

"Letti!" Bobby smiled.

Tig opened his arms up for a hug. "Lett!"

Ignoring them both, I walked past them all, heading for my idiot brother.

Jax frowned, seeing how pissed I was. "Scar-"

Before he could say anything else, I stopped in front of him, lifted my hand, and slapped him across the face, right in front of everyone. "That's for not tell me about Luann or Caracara." I slapped him again, so hard the crack echoed and my hand ached. "And that's for not telling me you're going Nomad." I snapped, pushing past him as I made my way over to the club house.

"Scarlett." he turned, following me as the others stayed back. "Scar, listen to me."

I stopped in my tracks, spinning around to look at him. "Don't, 'Scar, listen to me', me. My whole life, I have looked up to you. Wanted nothing more than to be even the slightest bit like you. Someone as good and smart. Behind all of the shit the club deals with, I know you are a great guy. I _know_ it." I shook my head at him. "But a great guy does not abandon his family, or his duties."

"Scar, don't be like-"

I raised my hand, shutting him up. "I don't want to hear it!" I told him, turning to head into the clubhouse. But I stopped before either of us really moved, looking to him one last time. "Oh and by the way, I've been fucking Juice." I snapped, seeing his eyes go from sorry, to pissed. "Thought you should know before you leave."

 **JPOV**

I'd been busy and hadn't realised Scarlett was back, but I knew now. As we sat in church, Jax wouldn't stop glaring at me. Apparently he and Scarlett had fought outside. I wasn't sure what she'd said, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. Chances were, our secret was out...

"We know what's on the table." Clay started. "Nomad charter accepted Jax. Redwood, has to vote to release." the whole room was dead silent as we listened to him. Speaking to Jax, he asked, "You wanna say anything?"

"This is the best thing for Samcro." was all Jax said, leaving it at that.

The silence in the room was heavy. None of us wanted this. We all knew that this was _not_ the best thing for any of us. Going Nomad? That meant leaving everything. Family, friends. Jax was a father. A brother. A son. He meant a lot, to a lot of people. If he left, it wouldn't just damage the club, it would hurt others. Scarlett included. I wasn't sure if I could let that happen.

Clay lifted his hand, the first to vote. "Yea. I got Tig's proxy to yea."

Jax nodded. "Yea."

Bobby sighed, looking to Jax. "Yea."

They turned to me, waiting for my answer. I thought about the club. About how bad thing were going to go once Jax left. How we would all spiral. He played a big part in keeping the club going, keeping up on the right path. I thought about Scarlett. About everything she'd been through lately and how much she needed her brother right now. The way she'd help onto him that night in the hospital. He meant more to her than people realised.

But I knew saying no wasn't an option. If Jax stayed, things with him and Clay would only get worse, and that wasn't good for the club either. It wasn't good for the club, the town or anyone.

So, with a deep breath, I nodded. "Yea."

Piney stood, eyes set in disappointment. "Yea." he answered before walking out.

"Yea." Ope couldn't even look at Jax as he answered.

We fell silent, for what felt like the longest moment as we waited for Chibs to answer. Yet he stayed sitting there, staring down at the table.

He'd come back mere moments before church started. He hadn't had time to do anything other than come to chapel. Filling him in on the way had been hard. He was pissed with Jax, and had every right to be. Jax was like a son to him, so the idea of him leaving probably hurt as much as it hurt Scarlett.

"Chibs?" Clay pressed.

Slowly, Chibs looked up at Jax. "Is his what you want, Jackie boy? For real?" Jax nodded causing Chibs to shake his head and look away. "Jesus. Yea."

Clay lifted the gavel. "Unanimous." he hit the gavel on the table before dropping it and turning his back to Jax. "Free to transfer."

Jax nodded, standing up and taking his cut off. "I'll let Quinn know." we sat there, watching as he ripped his charter patches off, throwing them down in front of Clay.

 **SPOV**

A knock on my door had me roll over on my bed, sighing with frustration at whoever was on the other side of the door. Grudgingly I got up, opening it to see mum standing there with an expression I hardly saw on her... fear.

"What's wrong?"

"You think you can come with me to mine? I need to talk to Clay and Jax, and I need you there with me."

Forgetting about my anger towards Jax, I nodded, grabbing my jacket and pulling it on. "Yeah, of course."

She grabbed my hand, needing the support as we walked out of the clubhouse, eyes following us as we did so. Getting in her car, I watched her carefully, with worry and complete love, as she drove out of the lot.

...

I walked into the house, Clay and mum close behind. Knowing that Jax and Tara were inside, I didn't exactly want to be in the middle of whatever crap was going on between the two men. So as I walked in, I just moved right to the table sitting down as I fidgeted nervously. The moment Clay and Jax locked eyes on each other I swear I thought the walls were going to crumble and fall with the tension between those two.

"Sit down. Both of you." mum told the two of them, coming to sit next to me with a sigh. When Tara began to walk off, she stopped her. "You too, sweetheart. Sit." Tara looked over at my mum with question in her eyes. "You know what it is I have to tell them."

We waited for her to come sit with the rest of us as Clay turned to mum confused. "What is this?"

I grabbed mum's hand, seeing her shake and struggle to say what she needed to. Nodding encouragingly, I tried to give her as much comfort and support as I could.

Taking a deep breath, she started. "The night of Bobby's party... I didn't get into an accident driving home. I was attacked." she paused, trying to collect herself. "Minivan pulls up behind me. A girl jumps out in a panic. Says her baby's choking. That girl was very convincing. It was a goddamn doll in the car seat. She hit me over the head with a, you know, a blackjack. Something. I came to... handcuffed to a chain link. Utility house out by the access road. They wore masks. There were three of them. When he spoke, I... I knew his voice. Tat on his throat. Zobelle's right hand, Weston." Jax shook his head, hatred and rage filling him. "Told me to deliver a message to you. 'Stop selling guns to colour.' Said if I- if I didn't tell you... that he'd find me and do it again." she looked to me and I nodded, squeezing her hand. "They raped me. All three of them. More than once." she finished.

Clay looked down at the table, absolutely crushed and shocked, while Jax fumed with anger.

He slammed his hand down on the table, causing mum, Tara and I to jump. One look at mum and he was on his feet, walking over to stand by her. Crouching down and reaching for her hands, he lifted them to his lips, kissing them. When he stood he moved to stand behind Clay, laying a hand on his shoulder, a sign that all was forgiven. Mum need both of them, and because of that, they would forget their issues. After all, that's what you do for family.

 **Bamby**


	11. And The Truth Comes Out Part 2

**MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon: Thanks for the review, can't give away the answers to your questions though... you're just gonna have to keep reading ;P I'm glad you're enjoying the story, you have no idea how happy it makes me feel, knowing people actually like my work :):)**

 **Sliver of Melody- Thank you for the review! So happy you enjoyed :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I held on to Clay as he rode into TM, backing up to fit next to all the other bikes. Jumping off, I handed him the helmet I'd used, nodding a silent thanks for the ride and for letting me stay at his place for the night. I knew mum would need the company, so I had crashed in my old room. There if and when she needed me.

"You're going to church now?" I asked, watching as he got of his bike.

He nodded, looking over at Jax as he pulled in. "Need to tell the boys, figure out how we're gonna fix all of this."

"Clay." I rested my hand on his shoulder. I sighed, looking to the ground. "I wanna be there-"

He butted in. "You know it's church. You can't-"

I shook my head, stopping him from going on. "I have done everything you and Jax have ever asked me to do. Without question. But I need to be there when you tell them about mum. That's all I'm asking for."

He sighed, looking to Jax as he walked up to us. Hand on hips, he nodded, looking down at the ground. "Only this once."

"Thank you."

"Ready?" Jax came to stand with us.

"Letti's joining us." Clay shrugged, moving towards the others.

Jax looked between the two of us, frowning with confusion. "What?"

"Don't ask. Let's just go." Clay told him before turning to Bobby.

"We're all here." he nodded to the president.

Nodding to Kip and Tig who were passed out in the boxing ring Clay said, "Wake them up." Without stopping, he walked into the club house, Jax and I close behind.

Standing by the pool table, Juice frowned as he watched me walking towards the chapel. "What are you doing?"

Before I could answer, Clay gestured to the chairs that at leaning against the wall and away from the table. "Letti, you can stand by Half-Sack." he said over his shoulder as we walked into church.

"You're joining us?" Juice asked me even more confused, walking beside me as we moved around the table. "And what's with Jax having his patches back on?"

I grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Just, wait."

 **JPOV**

"Guessing this has to do with those patches being on your cut?" Bobby asked Jax as we waited for Clay to get the meeting going.

I kept looking over my shoulder at Scarlett. I was sure the others were too. I had never seen a woman join in on a club meeting...

Jax nodded. "Yeah." voice low and steady. "I'm not going Nomad."

"That's good news, Jackie boy." Chibs noted, everyone nodding in agreement.

But Jax just kept looking down at the table. Something else was going on. "Just listen up."

"The night of Bobby's party..." Clay started. "Gemma never drove into no barricade. She was jumped on 18. They took her to the utility house, three of Zobelle's crew. And they gave her a message to deliver. Stop selling guns." he looked away, obviously struggling. Scarlett moved towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Placing his hand on her's he went on. "They raped her."

"Oh, God." Chibs sighed.

Everyone was shocked. We had never expected something like that. Not to Gemma. She was our mum, the Queen. She held us together. To think she had been dealing with all of this without us this whole time. The idea of her keeping it secret, of her bottling it up something like this...

"Jesus, Clay." Tig shook his head, just as shocked as the rest of us. "I'm so sorry."

Clay looked to us again, jaw tight. "One of them was Weston."

"What do we do?" Ope asked, ready to take action.

"We get bloody. And then we chop their goddamn heads off!" Chibs answered, everyone cheering in agreement.

"No!" Clay spoke, shutting us up. He nodded to Jax.

Letting out a shaking breath, calming himself, Jax started. "We ain't ever seen an assault like this. And as much as I would like to cut their hearts out..." he shook his head. "Show of force just puts us back in jail. We gotta do what they're been doing. You know, find a weakness. Unravel them."

"And until then, nobody reacts." Clay looked at each of us. "You see Zobelle, you see Weston, you see any of the crew, you- you swallow the urge to kill them and you walk on. Understood?" we all nodded, as much as we didn't want to agree we had to.

"We gotta get our hands on some guns." Bobby noted. "Cupboard is bare."

Clay sighed, shaking his head. "Chinese gun source is laying low since the immigration snafu. It's gonna be weeks before we see any of that shit."

"We gotta tap our personal stock." Jax suggested. "Everyone bring in what you got."

Clay nodded, business seeming to be done.

"Zobelle came to me in the hospital."

We all froze from getting out of our seats, looking to Scarlett.

"Zobelle came to you? Why didn't you say anything?" Jax asked, looking at his sister with fear in his eyes. We were all thinking the same thing. What did he do to her? "What did he say?"

"He told me to tell Samcro that he wants you to cut off the One Niners. He claimed he doesn't want anymore troubles, and that he was hoping I could fix everything." she sounded so small, so guilty. "I didn't want to say anything because I knew shit was going on in the club and everything was going bad. I didn't want to make things worse."

"Call Gemma and Tara. No one is to be alone. We can't have anything else happen." Clay told Half-Sack. The prospect nodded and left without a word. Turning to Scarlett Clay placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "You stay here, okay? I don't need you back in the hospital."

She nodded, leaning forward to rest her cheek against his chest. "I'll just hang out in the garage and work or something." she stepped back, walking out of the church.

I went to follow her as the others all headed out, but was stopped when Jax grabbed my arm. "We need to talk." he said, closing the door and leaving us in the chapel by ourselves.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to play it cool. But it was clear I was nervous.

All the anger for Zobelle and Weston left me as fear took over. Jax was my VP, my brother, my family. But all that meant nothing to him when it came to Scarlett. His sister came first.

He sat back down, grabbing a smoke and lighting it. Putting it between his lips and taking a drag before speaking. "You've been screwing my sister."

I tried to think of a way to explain, but all I came up with was, "I swear I didn't hurt her or anything like that. It just happened."

He nodded, looking anything but happy. He actually looked ready to rip me to shreds. "You going anywhere with her, or is it just for fun?"

How the hell was I supposed to answer that? If I said it wasn't just fun, that implies I want her as my Old Lady- and Jax didn't want her to be someone's Old Lady. But if I said it was just for fun, he'd kill me for using her like that. And anyway... I hadn't even thought about it. I mean I knew I didn't want anyone else, she was great. But we hadn't exactly talked about what we were doing.

When I took too long to answer, he spoke up again. "I'll make this easy for you." he leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table. "Are you still sleeping with her? Or have you stopped?"

"It was only twice, and it was awhile ago." I answered, hoping it was the right answer.

"So, it's over?"

I swallowed nervously. "I'm not sure."

"She likes you. I know my sister well enough to see that. So you've got two options. Move on. Or, commit." he stood up, walking towards me. Patting me on the shoulder he added. "But if you hurt her, I'll make sure no one finds your body." his eyes were emotionless, and I knew he meant every word.

As soon as he left, leaving me to stand there alone, I left out a breath I had been holding. "Oh, shit..."

 **SPOV**

I sat in the office, tapping a pen on the desk as I let thoughts run through my mind. With the drama that always seemed to follow the club... I was starting to wonder why I'd come back home. I had been on the run for months, why'd I come home when I did. Why hadn't I just kept running? Would things be better if I hadn't come back? Would that be worse? Was this just my luck? Would I ever catch a break?

"Hey."

I looked up to see Juice standing in the door way to the garage, TM shirt on. "Hi." I responded as I leaned back in the chair.

"You told Jax."

"Yeah, I know. I was just so pissed he was going Nomad. I wanted to hurt him like he was hurting me. You know?"

"I get it. Anyway, he would have found out eventually right?" he moved closer, coming to stand next to the desk. "We had a little talk... well, he talked. Asked me questions and scared the crap out of me."

Shifting where I sat, I suddenly felt guilty, wondering what Jax might have said and done to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded, looking surprising calm and collected. "He actually gave me a couple of options..."

"Options?"

"Leave you alone completely. Or commit."

"And what did you chose?" I asked out of fear and curiosity.

"Well..." he looked to the ground and for a moment I felt my heart sink, thinking the worst. "That's why I'm here..."

"Shit." I stood, pushing past him. "The club right? You're scared that if you commit, things will go bad and you'll be excommunicated or something. Well you know what? You can go fu-"

He grabbed my arm, pushing me against the wall and pressing his lips against mine in a heated kiss. After a moment, he let go of my arm and grasped my waist instead, allowing me to slide my hands up his chest and around his shoulders. I melted into the kiss, drowning in him.

I could smell the oil on his shirt and the faintest bit of deodorant. I could taste peppermint from the gum in his mouth. I could feel the warmth and tenderness of his grasp. I could hear my heart beating hard, and the sound of our lips smacking together. As I pulled back and looked into his eyes, I could see the heat there, the want for more.

He grinned as we stood there, panting. "I told you, you were worth the risk."

I was still shocked from that breath taking kiss, but still managed to speak. "Are you saying, you want to... commit? As in... date me? What about the guys? What if they hate this idea? What if it doesn't work out? What if-"

He brought his lips back to mine in another heated kiss. His tongue pushing it's way into my mouth, flicking and running along mine. I moaned, pulling him closer. Every nerve in my body burned, just like every time he touched me. It felt amazing.

I quickly pushed him back, needing to make something clear. "I'm not your Old Lady."

Chuckling lightly, he leaned in again. "So what, you're my girlfriend?" he asked, moving to press his lips on my jaw bone, kissing me there before he began to move lower with each kiss.

I shook my head, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the attention his lips were giving me. "I don't like that either. How 'bout I just be... yours?"

Humming contently, he pressed a kiss to my neck. "I like the sound of that."

Sliding his hands to my thighs, he lifted my legs so they wrapped around him. I moaned as he playfully bit my neck, pushing himself against me. Suddenly I was well aware of the bulge in his pant, pressing against my thigh as his hand moved to unbutton my pants.

My head fell back against the wall as my eyes rolled back and a moan fell from my lips. My skin tingled, my head was foggy and all I could feel was Juice. His lips, his hands, his body. My arms moved so I had a better hold of him, drawing him closer, needing more. Grinding against his hand as it slipped past my underwear, I couldn't think straight anymore. All there was, was Juice...

"Opie! Clay!"

Juice and I suddenly pulled apart at the sound of Jax's panicked voice. Hurrying over to the window, we looked out to see him across the lot.

"Stay here." Juice looked to me before running out after my brother.

I watched, seeing Ope holding Tig by the shirt, fist up and ready to hit him. By the looks of things- at least from where I stood- it looked like he had already gotten a few good shots to Tig's face.

The guys rushed over to them, Opie walking off without saying a word. Jax told Juice something, who then ran back to the office.

"What's going on?" I asked, moving to stand next to him as he picked up the phone.

He shook his head, telling me he didn't know before speaking into the phone. "Yeah, Tara, are you nearly here?" there was some talking on the other side before he went on. "No, it's Tig. He got into it rough. Need you to bring some supplies. We're out." there was some more noise before he hung up and turned to me. "You think you can check out his face before the doc gets here?"

"Yeah, of course." I nodded before following him out of the office.

...

I sat on the bed in Tig's room, watching as Tara finished up fixing his face. She had come before I could really do anything, but I didn't mind. She was the real doctor so it was best she took care of things.

I rocked Abel in my arms, smiling down at him.

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked out of nowhere.

When Tig didn't answer I looked up, seeing that she was actually talking to me. I shrugged, eyes falling back to my nephew. "I'm fine."

Grabbing some things from the table, she handed them to Tig. "Clean up the scrapes on your hands."

"All right." he took the stuff and got up, moving to the bathroom. "Thanks, doc."

Once he was gone, she moved towards me and sat on the bed. "You were nearly raped, Scarlett." her voice was low so I was the only one who heard.

Staying just as quiet as her I nodded. "Yeah. Kohn nearly raped you, but you're fine. And my mum was _actually_ raped, look at her. She's still a strong and loving woman." I kissed Abel's toes. "I'll be fine."

She frowned. "How'd you know about Kohn?"

 _I forgot she didn't know Jax had told me..._ "You know Jax tells me everything. I'm his sister, he comes to me when he needs to talk... although I guess he comes to you too, now." I gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell."

Kip walked in then, limping around as he focused on whatever job he was doing. But as he moved around, Tara and I couldn't help but watch, seeing that he was clearly in pain.

"You okay?" Tara asked him.

"I think something may be going on with the implant." he shrugged, obviously in pain.

He'd gone in to get a second testicle surgically put on, seeing as he'd lost his other one while he was a soldier. I didn't really know the full story, I just knew he had one ball, which is how he got his nickname, and now he had two balls.

But if he was right and there was something wrong, I could only imagine the pain and discomfort.

"Going on?" Tara stood, moving back to her bag as she started cleaning up.

He nodded. "Can I show you?"

"No, no, no." I covered Abel's eyes just as Kip dropped his pants.

"Oh!" Tara exclaimed, looking at the obviously infected ball... "My God."

"That's bad, right?" Kip asked idiotically.

"You think?!" I snapped, looking away.

"That's very, very infected, Half-S..." Tara stopped herself. "You have to get to an ER. Now."

The door opened then. Clay and Bobby walked in only to freeze as they got an eye full of Kip.

"Holy Mary of Ball." Clay's turned away as quickly as he could.

Bobby shook his head, looking at the ball. "Shit, you got kind of like elephant nuts."

Kip turned around, pulling his pants up. Before he could though, Tig walked out of the bathroom. One look at Kip and Tig threw up, spinning around and hurling into the toilet.

"Oh, come on!" I shook my head, holding Abel to my chest as I got up. "There's a baby, here." I scolded, walking out.

 **Bamby**


	12. Get Use to This

**MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixion- Ahh! Your review made me so happy! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, and that you keep reviewing ;P I really do appreciate the constant support :):) Oh and you're right, things always turn bad when it comes to the Sons, and there is still _a lot_ of drama to come :P I obviously can't give too much away, but things with Letti and Juice have only just begun ;)**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

Clay wanted me to go with him, Bobby and Chibs to talk with Jimmy O'. I had never met the guy before, but apparently he was a mean piece of work.

Walking out of the clubhouse I saw Scarlett sitting on one of the tables, Abel in her arms. She was smiling, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Now that we knew what we were, a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and everything felt better. I just wanted everyone to know that she was mine.

"Hey." I kissed her cheek.

She blushed, looking down slightly, clearly nervous. "It's gonna take me awhile to get used to being with you in public." she admitted, rocking Abel back and forth.

A grin spread on my lips at how cute she looked, but there was no way I was telling her that. She's a Teller after all. So, instead, I asked, "You have any idea who might know about us?"

"Jax and Tig as far as know." she shrugged. "And Chibs has a pretty good idea. Happy too, maybe. I noticed him watching us, and he's said somethings that suggest he might be suspicious."

"He knows." I nodded, remembering the night Bobby came back and how Happy had noticed me watching Scarlett. "I think he realized something was up awhile ago."

"Juice!" Clay walked out of the clubhouse, Bobby and Chibs behind him. "Let's go!"

"Be right there." I called to him before turning back to Scarlett, an idea forming in my head. "Think I should kiss you so they see? We wouldn't have to tell them that way." I grinned at her.

Rolling her eyes she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the corner of my lips. "Come back safe, okay?"

Giving a short nod to reassure her, I then turned and jogged over to my bike. As I set myself down and put my helmet on, I couldn't help but notice the guys watching me with questioning eyes. I also didn't miss the slightly uncertain look on Clay's face. But I'd been expecting as much, she is his daughter after all. Who would want their daughter dating a Son?

"You and Letti?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah, yeah." I nodded, looking away to avoid their gazes. "Yeah..."

Clay started his bike. "Hurt her, and I'll kill you." Bobby and Chibs just nodded in agreement, and I was one hundred percent sure he meant it.

 **SPOV**

Fixing up some glasses behind the bar, I did everything I could to keep myself busy. Clay, Chibs, Juice and Bobby still weren't back, and I was getting a little antsy. I was worried about Ope and Tig, wondering if they'd go at it again. And then there was Jax who walked around pissed with everything because of Zobelle and Weston. Everything was just getting worse.

I looked up seeing Juice and the others come in.

Something was up as Clay, Juice, Jax, Bobby, Ope and Tig headed for the chapel. I watched as the doors closed, wondering what they could be discussing that didn't involve Chibs or Piney...

I went back to cleaning up, trying to keep myself busy. Now that Clay and the guys were worried Zobelle had threatened me when at the hospital, I couldn't go anywhere. Trust me, theres only so much a girl can take when she's stuck in one place watching others come and go.

Chibs walked in, he didn't say anything, just headed into the chapel. It was odd, for him to just ignore me, and it had me thinking there was a lot more going on then I really knew. I wasn't privy to everything that went on. But I knew my fair share of things. So the fact I didn't know what was going on now, seemed oddly strange for me.

Sighing I went back to cleaning up, grabbing a broom to sweep the floors. I knew Kip was supposed to do all this, but I hated sitting around doing nothing. I had read my book, leaving me with nothing to do but clean.

Piney walked through now. At first I looked up at him, about to say something, but thinking I should just keep my head down. Chances are he wouldn't say anything to me anyway. But then I noticed he wasn't wearing his cut... and he was pulling a gun out of his jacket.

"Piney!" I dropped the broom running to him.

It was too late.

He opened the chapel door, gun raised. "You son of a bitch." he shot the gun.

Everyone inside scrambled, Jax yelling at the old man as he took another shot. The gun had been aimed at Clay who was now on the ground, having been pushed out of the way by Tig.

"Get the goddamn gun off him." Jax yelled as Ope and Chibs fought against Piney.

"Goddamn, Piney, take it easy." Bobby grunted, joining the others.

"Get off of me." the old man barked.

"You okay?" Tig asked Clay as he stood.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right." he answered calmly. Then, out of nowhere, he went for Piney, pushing Jax out of the way.

Bobby, Juice and I held Piney down on the chair as Ope, Chibs, Jax and Tig tried to keep Clay from killing him.

"Hey. All right. All right." Ope yelled over the noise. "Give me the room." he looked at all of the guys, repeating himself. "Give me the room."

Jax nodded with a sigh. "Come on." he said before everyone started walking out the room, leaving Ope and his dad in there alone.

 **JPOV**

I sat by the bar with some of the other guys, waiting for Ope to come out. Scarlett stood with us, my arms around her waist, as she stood between my legs and leaned against my chest. Now that we were out, I just didn't want to let her go. Having to go on runs with the guys, or doing errands, I didn't enjoy it as much anymore now that it meant I couldn't be with her. I wanted to make the most of what I had.

Ope walked out of the chapel, heading for Clay. We all watched expectantly, waiting to find out what the hell Piney was thinking.

"He's a crazy old man." Ope noted, stating the obvious. "You got every right to make him go was about protecting me. He was afraid I was gonna kill you. He didn't want me to take that fall."

Clay nodded. "There probably was truth to that fear."

"Yeah." Ope admitted.

Clay turned to look at him properly. "And now?"

"Now I'm asking for you to give my old man a break. He's dead without this club." Ope answered, turning back to the chapel.

Scarlett turned to me, giving me a look that made me realize she had no idea about what really happened to Donna. She didn't know that Ope and the rest of us had found out it was Tig who had killed her. She didn't know that the kill had been ordered by Clay. Now she was looking at me as if to say she needed me to tell her everything later on, and I wasn't sure if I should or could...

"Go home, Pa." Ope told Piney as the old man walked out of the chapel.

"Let me know how you wanna handle this." he said as he walked past the bar, not looking at anyone.

"Hey, old man." Clay stopped him, causing Piney to turn around and look at the president. "Don't ever come into this clubhouse without your cut."

"It won't happen again." was all he said before he walked out.

Scarlett grabbed my hand stepping back. "Wanna go get some fresh air?"

I nodded, finishing my beer and putting the bottle on the bar before getting up, following her out. On the way I turned to see the guys watching us, but I had no idea if it was a good or bad thing...

 **SPOV**

I walked over to the table that Tara and Lyla weren't sitting at. As much as I wouldn't have minded the female company along with Juice's, I knew Jax and Ope would be coming out to see the girls, and I wasn't sure if they liked the idea of me and Juice being... well me and Juice.

I sat on the table, smiling as Juice came to stand in front of me, grabbing my hands to pull me forward enough so he could kiss me. It was short and sweet, and just as good as any other kiss I'd shared with him.

"I could get use to this." he grinned, kissing my cheek quickly.

I sighed, moving back a little, needing to ask him something. "Okay, I want you to answer some questions for me. I just-" I shook my head. "I need to know somethings." taking a deep breath, I looked up at him again. "When you did a background check on me... what did you find out?"

"That you have a squeaky clean record, have been in and out of the hospital quite a bit in the last few years and that Drew had a few dead ex's." he answered without hesitating, and I knew it was the truth, which made me feel the need to tell him the truth as well.

"He used to bash me." I admitted, letting this all out for the first time. "I don't know why I couldn't stop him. I don't know why I didn't leave him when it all started. I know I should have. I knew the moment he hit me the first time. And I knew I should have stood up to him. I've stood up to a lot of people. I'm a Teller for crying out loud. But I just couldn't get rid of him. That's why I came home. That's why I came to the club. I had hoped I'd be safe here..."

He cupped my cheek, looking into my eyes. "You _are_ safe here. Nothing else will happen to you, as long as I'm here."

 **BaMbY**


	13. Come Back to Me

**Sliver of Melody: Thank you for the review! I know, the alerts thing is pissing me off *sigh*. It's happening to all my stories. I'm not even getting emails telling me that I have in fact updated my stories. But I'm working on it :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I rolled over in Juice's arms, knowing perfectly well that the two of us had to get up and help the others get ready for the lock down. It wasn't my first lock down, but I hadn't been in one since I was a little girl. Even then, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of being stuck at the clubhouse, unable to leave without a good reason and an escort. There always seemed to be a mixture of fun and fear in the air during lock downs... You were stuck with the people you loved, but you also knew shit was going down.

"Morning." Juice smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

Sighing, I pulled away slightly as I sat up, refusing to look at him. "You'll be out today, won't you?"

Pulling himself up to sit as well, he sighed back. "You know Clay and Jax need me. I have to be there for the club."

Still not looking at him, I pulled the blanket off me and got out of bed, grabbing my shirt off the floor before I tugged it over my head. Its not that I was upset with him, it was just that... I hated the idea of the man I'm with being in danger. Sure, I knew being with a Son would mean I'd probably never stop worrying. But that doesn't mean I have to like it, or that I'm use to the idea.

Pulling my hair out from under the shirt, I started towards the chest of drawers where we'd put some of my stuff last night. We had moved all of my things into his room last night. Seeing as we were in lock down, and I would probably be spending my nights in Juice's room anyway, I thought I should pack my stuff and clear out of the other room so someone else could use it.

Jax and Clay had not liked that idea. They didn't exactly say anything, but I was pretty sure the two of them still didn't like the idea of me being a club member's Old Lady- not that I was. Mum on the other hand had given me _the_ nod. The one where I know she doesn't necessarily approve of my decision, she just wasn't going to fight it. That was enough for me to be happy.

Juice pulled himself out of bed and came over to stand behind mt, brushing my hair away so he could kiss my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "I know you hate this." he sighed once more, placing his chin on my shoulder as he looked at me through the mirror of the dresser. "I want to be here for you, you know that right?"

Nodding, I leaned back against him. "I know... I just never thought I'd be with a Son." I admitted, turning in his arms to look up at him. "I'll support you as best as I can, Juice. But I'll worry about you ever second you're not with me."

Smiling down at me, he leaned in to press a kiss to my forehead. He didn't have to say anything, because I could just tell, by the way he held me a little tighter, and how his lips lingered a little longer. He worried about me too.

...

Walking hand in hand, Juice and stepped out of the clubhouse, I looked over at the opening gate as Tara drove in with Jax in the passenger seat, Abel no doubt in the back. Driving the club van behind them was Chibs. Juice gave my hand a squeeze before he headed over to Jax while I moved to Tara, seeing her pulling Abel's carrier out of the car.

"Here, I'll help you." I offered, seeing her juggle the carrier and a bag.

Taking the carrier out of her hands, I smiled down at my nephew as Tara and I headed for the clubhouse. Walking inside, we found ourselves in the crowded main room where all the club's friends and family were gathered, waiting to hear from Clay. As soon as I found a spot where Tara could set Abel down, I made sure she was okay, handed my nephew over and then started for my brother.

Jax and I stood by mum, watching as Clay stepped up to stand on a small stage- that was usually used for strippers. Being the 'Princess', it was expected of me to stand at the front with my family, and I had no problem with that. I was proud of who I was and where I came from.

Seeing his president ready and waiting, Tig whistled, silencing the crowd. "Everybody! Listen up!"

Clearing his throat, Clay began. "I wanna welcome you all to Club Reaper. Glad you made your reservations early, 'cause as you can see we are booked to capacity." everyone chuckled at his joke. "You're here because you're family..." I felt an arm come around my waist then, as Juice came to stand beside me, "and because Samcro takes care of it's own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us, in unfriendly situations. Now, chances are nothing's gonna happen, but people have already been hurt on my watch." he turned to look at mum, Chibs and myself.

I felt Juice hold me tighter, telling me he was there for me if I needed it. That I would be okay now. I leaned into him, comfortable and at home. Knowing that he would always be there for me.

"And that ain't ever gonna happen again." Clay added, making sure we understood he was sorry and ready to get revenge. "Nobody gets in, nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney." Piney lifted his hand that happened to be holding a gun, showing everyone who he was. "You got a comfort concern, you talk to my Queen, or our daughter." mum nodded as I gave a little wave.

Most people hadn't seen me for years, and I'd just been a girl when I'd left. I was sixteen when mum and Clay sent me to live with distant family. I had visited, but not often. It was when I was twenty one, six years ago, that I had completely disappeared. So as people looked to me now, seeing who Clay and Gemma's daughter was, I could tell they were surprised. I guess most of them had just thought I was a Sweetbutt or Old Lady, until now.

"Under this roof, you'll all be safe. I want you to make yourself at home." nodding at everyone, Clay finished. "I love all of you."

"All right!" Tig called, before everyone started clapping and cheering, the music going back on.

Clay kissed mum, before turning to Jax and hugging him. As he stepped back, he looked to me, arms open. Stepping away from Juice, I walked into Clay's embrace, feeling him kiss my head as he held me.

 **JPOV**

The moment I stepped out of church, my eyes landed on Scarlett as she stood by the bar. Heading over to her, I let my hands slid onto her waist as her's rested on my shoulders. We met each other half way, pressing our lips together, not caring that we were in the middle of a crowded room. I hadn't heard or seen Jax and Ope as they come over, it wasn't until I felt a pat on my shoulder that I realised someone was behind me.

Pulling away from Scarlett, I turned to them.

Jax looked from his sister to me, his face unreadable as he spoke. "We gotta go." was all he said.

"I'll meet you outside." I assured them. Both hesitated a moment before walking off, leaving Scarlett and I alone once more. Turning to her, I tried not to show her how concerned I was. The thought of leaving her right now didn't exactly sit right with me, but there were things to do. "I'll be back okay. Don't go anywhere alone. I don't want to come back and find out something's happened to you."

Smiling lightly, she reached up to press a quick and soft kiss to my lips. "I promise to stay safe, so long as you come back in one piece."

I didn't smile back, or try to reassure her. I knew things were going to get rough today. There was no way to make sure I did as she asked. So, instead of responding, I just kissed her one last time before walking out to go meet with Jax and Opie at the bikes.

 **SPOV**

I sat with mum by the bar, fiddling with my empty cup. I had been drinking tea nonstop, hoping that it would calm my nerves. But the longer I sat there, staring at the security screens, the more anxious I got. It wasn't just because of Juice, mind you. Out there was my brother, my step dad, and more of my family. They were risking their lives to keep this club and it's people safe.

"Hey." I was drawn out of my thoughts as Tara came to sit in between mum and myself.

Mum turned to her. "Hey." she said back as Tara sat before all three of us looked to the screens.

One of the crow eaters came up then, coffee pot in hand. Reaching over, she filled mum's cup as mum thanked her before she turned to Tara. "You want some coffee, doll?"

Tara shook her head politely. "I can get it." both mum and I looked to her. We knew she wasn't exactly used to been treated like this when it came to the club...

"I got it." the woman insisted. "Cream and sugar?"

A moments hesitation, Tara then agreed. "Sure. Black, two sugars."

The woman grabbed my cup. "Another tea?" I just nodded, knowing perfectly well there was no point in telling her no.

"They need to do that." mum explained to Tara once the woman was gone. "Shows respect."

"Oh, please." Tara just shook her head.

"Don't just toss that off. You've earned that, sweetheart. You're not just some crow eater... you're Jax Teller's Old Lady. And that means something. In this clubhouse and in this town. People need to show you respect. And you don't take shit from anyone."

I nodded, agreeing completely. "The only women that get that kind of respect around here are mum, you and me. The Queen, the Prince's Old Lady, and the Princess. It's part of being in this family, and this club." I shrugged. "Don't knock it."

...

I'd been sitting outside, at one of the tables, when I heard a commotion down by the gate. Soon after, I saw a few Sons hurrying around the corner, with someone I recognised. It took me a moment, but after a second or two I realised the guest was none other then Chucky. The guy the club had saved from the Chinese a few months ago. You know... the chronic masturbater...

When I realised who it was, I'd been able to go see if everything was okay- even though I knew it was club business, and that Piney could handle it. But before I got far, the gates opened again as Clay and the others came back. Seeing that they were all safe let me relax a little, but not entirely. The day and the drama wasn't over just yet.

I waited and watched as the guys started for the clubhouse, and me. Clay leaned over to press a kiss on my forehead. Jax and the other's giving me quick hugs. As soon as they all walked off, Juice's arm wrapped around my waist as we followed the others into the clubhouse, heading over to a corner away from them. My eyes couldn't help but look over at Chucky. I instantly noticed his hands and how all this fingers but his two pointers were gone...

Now facing Juice, I pulled my attention back to him. "Everything okay?"

"I need you to do me a favour..." gesturing over his shoulder at Chucky, Juice went on. "Chuck over there has to go with Unser to the police station. We need you to go with him. You're close with Hale. Maybe you can figure out a few things that could be useful for us." he shrugged.

I couldn't help but grin. "You want me to get close to my ex, to find out information the club can use to help them do whatever they have planed for Zobelle and the League?" I gave a short shrug. "Sound's fair enough. Should I change into a short skirt and tight top?"

His eyes flashed with a possessive and protective glare. "'Get close', I said. Not seduce."

"What's the difference?" I teased, biting my lip.

Shaking his head, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, his lips crashing down onto mine. He backed me up to the wall as the kiss deepened. One of his hands coming up to tangle into my hair as the other grasp on my waist tightened. I tried to hold back a moan, my hands moving over his shoulders as he pressed himself against me so I could feel _all_ of him. Before I knew what was happening, Juice pulled back, grabbed my hand and lead us to our room, looking behind us to make sure the others were still too busy to notice.

...

Entering the station, I smiled at Hale, walking up to his desk where he sat working. "Hey, deputy."

Smiling lightly, he shook his head, clearly a little suspicious of my presence. "Do you want something? Or is it a coincidence that you're coming to me now while Samcro's in lock down?"

He couldn't know I was there to get information from him. He needed to think I had simply gone for a break, to get away from the chaos of the club for a few moments. If he knew the truth, I'd lose him as a friend, not just someone I can get information from.

Rolling my eyes, I set myself on the edge of his desk. "You and I know lock downs are extreme." I noted. "They always make me feel..."

"Locked in?" he finished for me, nodding. "Yeah, I remember." I swear there was a hint of sympathy in his tone.

"Exactly." I shrugged. "I just needed some air and to get out of there for a bit. So I thought I'd come to the only other place where I know I'll be safe... Here." I smiled. "Plus that means I get to catch up with my good buddy." grinning lightly, I gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." he admitted, before smiling again. "But, I know you, and I know you do need your space away from the club every now and then. So," he got up, grabbing a file of the table, "I'll believe you." he stated as he started for the door, knowing I would follow.

Walking beside him, my smile fell for a moment. "I never did thank you for helping me the other night."

"You don't have to thank me." he assured me without hesitation. "How are you going anyway? With everything...?"

"You mean, how am I going after my abusive and psychotic ex-boyfriend tried to rape and kill me? But instead I managed to stop him by shooting and killing him?" I asked, a little coldly. Shrugging, I went on, unable to look at him as I did. "I'm fine I guess. I mean, it's better than being dead, right?"

"Letti..." he sighed, sympathy in his tone once more. "If you need to talk to anyone, I'm always available."

"Thanks." I offered a smile as we walked out of the building.

Unser stood by the door, looking down at Weston as he argued with a Department of Child Protection agent. I had heard about his kid, and how he'd almost shot Jax. The little psycho deserved to be taken away in my opinion.

"Was this you?" Hale asked Unser as the two of us came to stop by him.

Unser shrugged. "Just protecting the children."

While he was distracted, I tried to get a look in the file, only seeing a few words. It was something about a murder. Three dead. Two Mexicans. That's all I got. But it was enough, I suppose. Actually asking him questions would be too suspicious.

The sound of bikes approaching had all of us turn to see Jax, Ope and Juice ride into the lot. Weston, who had been moving to his car, changed course. Instead he met the guys half way, tension radiating off all of them. Their need for blood and revenge obvious to all. Something about the way they stood, talking to each other. It made things seems clearer. I knew, I'm not sure how or why, but I just knew whatever the guys were gearing up for at the clubhouse, was whatever they were talking to Weston about.

"Shit." I sighed before I hurried down the steps and towards them.

As I got closer, I caught the end of whatever Opie had been saying to Weston. "No weapons."

"No witnesses." Juice added, causing my blood to run cold.

I froze a few steps behind Weston, as Jax moved closer to him. "Either you or me... goes home in a bag." my brother told him.

Everything inside me felt like it fell to the ground as I looked at Jax, Opie and Juice. The looks on their faces... The tone of their voices... I did not like or agree with the idea of my brother, friend, and Juice- who I still didn't know what to call- organising a fight that would most probably end with someone dead. Losing any or all of them scared the crap out of me. To lose anyone, it would crush me. I'm not sure what I'd do...

"I'll be there." Weston promised, hate and anger smothering his words. Even his body language was screaming nothing but negativity towards the three men who stood in front of him.

After a moment, Jax pulled his gaze from Weston, his eyes landing on me. With a short nod from my brother, I found my limps working once more, knowing it was time to leave. Starting towards them, I tried to ignore Weston as he turned to head for the station. But as we passed each other, he purposefully bumped into my shoulder, causing me to stumble a little.

"Hey!" Juice went to grab him, Jax seething as well. But Ope held them at bay as I gestured for them to stay back.

"Watch it." Weston snarled at me, ignoring the others.

I gave short bitter laugh, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, did _you_ just tell _me_ to watch it?"

"Yeah. I did. What are you gonna do about it? Whore."

Nodding, smile still lingering on my lips, I looked away for a moment, lifting a hand up to tuck some hair behind my ear. Then I snapped.

Instead of putting my hand back down, I left it up and elbowed Weston in the face. As he groaned and leaned forward to spit some blood out onto the road, I grabbed the back of his head and quickly kneed him in the stomach three times before I stepped away as he went to make a move. Then with another quick jab, I elbowed him in the back, getting him on the ground.

Looking down at him, I shook my head. "Asshole." then I turned, heading over to Jax, Juice and Opie.

Jax was grinning proudly as he nodded to his bike. "Scar, let's go."

A smile crept on to my lips as I moved over to Juice, seeing the dark look in his eyes that told me how turned on he was at that moment. He handed me his spare helmet, helping me put it on. We took a moment to look over at Weston, seeing him up and moving to his car, clearly embarrassed and still pissed. Feeling pretty good, I climbed onto the back of Juice's bike where he was already waiting, and wrapped my arms around him tightly as the bike came to life.

Looking off to the side again, just as Juice started to ride off, I found my eyes lock onto Hale, as he still stood where Unser and I had joined him before. He looked from Weston, Jax, Opie, Juice and then myself. He stopped there, seeing me with Juice, my arms around him. There was understanding and a sense of defeat in his gaze, before he nodded and walked away.

For some reason, for a split second, I actually felt a little guilty...

...

My back was against a pole outside the clubhouse, my hands grasping Juice's cut as he pressed himself against me, his hands on my waist, our lips pressed together in a urgent kiss. My heart my breaking and swelling at the same time as one of Juice's hands came up to caress my cheek as he tried to offer comfort and reassure me. I was sure he could feel the fear I was trying to hide.

We were standing outside the clubhouse with a few others. Jax and Tara, mum and Clay, Ope and Lyla. We were all saying what could possibly be our last goodbyes. Jax had gathered nine of his best guys. No one had told me what they were gathered for, but I wasn't an idiot. Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Ope, Kip, Happy, and one other member who wasn't from this charter- Kozik I think his name was- were about to go where ever this fight with Weston and his men was going to go down. This was it. This could literally be the las time I see some of these guys...

Pulling back slightly, I looked up at Juice with pleading eyes. "I don't want you to go." I whispered so only he heard me.

He leaned closer to speak in my ear as his lips pressed kisses to my neck. "I know. But I have to." he mumbled against my skin. Stepping back a little, lower his hand to hold mine, he let out a guilty sigh. "I gotta go."

As he started to back up more, I stopped him. Pulling on his arm, I brought him back to me, pressing my lips against his fiercely. Knowing that things may go very wrong tonight, I needed to show him how much I cared, and how much he meant to me, because he meant a lot. Over the few months of knowing him Juice had quickly become one of the most important people in my life, so the idea of something happening to him absolutely terrified me.

Letting out a shaky breath as I pulled back once more, I looked him in the eyes. "I love you." it was obvious I was nervous as I went on. "I just didn't want you to go without knowing, okay?" I held back the sob that was threatening to come out. "Come back to me."

Instead of answering, he leaned forward to kiss my cheek. As he moved back he nodded, his hand releasing mine. Backing up, he slid his glasses on and moved to his bike with the rest of the guys. I watched as they rode out, finally letting a tear slide down my cheek. Tara grabbed my hand, as we moved to see the guys drive out the gate and disappear.

"Come here." mum wrapped an arm around Tara and another around Lyla. "Come here. It'll be all right. Let's get them all inside." she let them go, everyone turning to go back into the club house.

I stayed where I was, feeling every ounce of my being shake with nerves and a sickening fear. All of them, they were gone. And I had no idea if I was going to see any of them again.

"Come on, sweetheart." mum kissed my cheek, arm coming around me.

Nodding absentmindedly, I let her walk me inside, even though I didn't want to move until the guys were back safe.

 **Bamby**


	14. Safe

**Before we get started, there were some issues with alerts and everything. I emailed the support people, and everything should be fixed now :):) So, sorry for any confusion or inconvenience! xo**

 **...**

 **Apologies to** ** _Cherokee Daniels_ and _SammiePotter0330_. I know the two of you previously reviewed chapter five and six, and I did not thank you, that's because I got the alerts to those reviews like a month later... I'm so sorry it took so long, but thank you for the reviews anyway :):)**

 ** _Sliver of Melody_ : Thank you for the review :):) I actually liked Hale in the second season, and so I felt like it was about time things between him and Letti cleared up. He's there for her, and she knows that, and she actually wants the two of them to be able to be friends. So yeah, I feel bad for him too, kinda. But I'm still very much a Juice girl :P**

 ** _lennon9091_ : Thanks for the review! So happy to know you're enjoying the story :):) Yeah, I felt like it was the right time for her to say it, you know? Though I'm not too sure when Juice will ;P**

 ** _MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon_ : I love the fact you're reading both my stories right now, it must kill you to have to wait for both of them :P Any who, back to your review (hey, that rhymed :D ). Unfortunately, things aren't going to be easy going for Juice and Letti, but I mean... this is the Sons of Anarchy we're talking about. The drama is only going to get bigger, and badder. But through it all, I'm sure they find a way to stick together... at least I hope...**

 _ **KellyJellyxo:**_ **Thank you for the review! I wasn't sure if the kiss would be cute or cheesy... But I mean, who doesn't love some cheese? ;P**

 **...**

 **Oh, and btw... I skipped the fight scene because I suck. Yeah, I know, I would have wanted to read it too... but if I'd written it, you would have hated it :/ So... Sorry!**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I'd been sitting at the bar inside the clubhouse, watching the security screens, waiting. Night had come and gone. Now it was early morning, though the sun still wasn't up yet. Jax and the others still weren't back. We hadn't heard from any of them... my worry had been bubbling before, but now it was boiling over. Everything ounce of my being was telling me to be scared, because something told me things clearly weren't okay...

Movement on the screens caught my attention, pulling me from my thoughts. Sitting up straighter, I watched with anticipation and hope as the gates started to open. The moment I saw a bike on the other side, I shot out of my seat and made a run for the exit, needing to make sure my guys were okay. But as I rushed outside, I came to a stop as I watched only two bikes pull up. Happy on one, Kozik on the other...

Jax wasn't back. Juice wasn't back. Clay wasn't back. Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Opie, Kip... they were still out there...

My heart dropped.

Standing there, unable to move, I watched as Happy came over to me, clearly seeing the distress in my eyes. "They're fine." he assured me, and suddenly I felt like I could breath... "They're at the police station. Weston and Zobelle were arrested."

This was a shock to me. "What for?"

"Arson and possession of drugs."

Without thinking about it, I reached into my pocket and pulled my keys out before I turned to start for my car. I didn't care what the rules were. I didn't care that I didn't have an escort or that I was leaving to meddle in club business. All that mattered to me was getting out of here and making sure my boys were all okay. I needed to see it for myself, and nothing was going to keep me from going.

As I continued for my car, Happy and Kozik hurried after me, moving to stand in my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Happy looked down at me with what was supposed to be an intimidating glare.

But even the big bad Happy couldn't and wouldn't stop me from leaving. My mind was made up. I would get out of here eventually. Just watch.

"Step away from the door, Happy. I'm going to go see them." I answered shortly. "I'm not waiting here till they get back. Nothing is going to stop me. Not you, or anyone else. So, step out of my way."

Just as I finished, the clubhouse door opened as mum cam out, with Tara and Lyla right behind her.

"Happy!" mum called. We both looked over to her as the three of them headed for Tara's car. "It's okay. Let her go." she nodded for me to join her. "Come on, baby girl. You can come with us."

With the orders coming from the queen herself, Happy had no choice but to step aside- even though I could tell he didn't think it was a good idea to let me go.

Before I turned to head over to mum and the others, I looked up at Happy. "We'll be fine." I reassured him as best as I could. With that, I moved over to the car where mum, Lyla and Tara were waiting, wanting to get out of here and see the guys as soon as possible.

...

Before mum parked the car outside the station, I was already getting out. With my door open and seat-belt off, I stepped out a second or two before she stopped the car. As she called to me, trying to tell me off for being so reckless, I ignored her, my attention completely focused on Juice.

He was headed over to us, shaking his head at me. "What the hell are-"

I cut him off as I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my own around him in a tight embrace, holding him for dear life. I'd known I was worried about him, but it wasn't until that moment that I hadn't realized how scared I'd actually been. Some part of me had really wondered if I'd ever see him again... But now, seeing him, feeling him, everything was so much better.

His arms moved to wrap around me, pulling me closer as he buried his face in my hair. "I'm okay. We're all okay."

Giving it another moment or so, I stayed in his arms a little longer before I pulled back enough so I could see his face. He'd taken a few hits, bruises forming and cuts bleeding. Leaning forward again, I kissed each one, hating the fact he had been hurt. But I also knew this wouldn't be the last time something like this happened, and despite the fact I didn't want anything happening to him, I wasn't going to get in the way either.

Of course, it wasn't just Juice I was worried about. I wanted to go make sure the others were okay as well. But for now they could wait. Besides, mum, Lyla and Tara had gone up to see them. Plus I'm sure if anything was wrong, I'd know by now.

Pulling away again, Juice looked down at me once more, while I looked up at him. It was at that moment, everything settled. I no longer felt sick with worry, or nervous. I was just so glad everything was okay. That he was okay. That we were okay. Things still weren't one hundred percent, but I would take this small moment of reassurance and enjoy it while it lasts. Hell, I might even make me stretch on a little longer...

"Come back to the clubhouse. You should let me take care of these cuts." I suggested, lifting my hand to run a finger under one of the cuts.

His eyes closed at the touch, his face leaning into my hand slightly.

When his eyes opened again, I saw the darkness in them. It was hard not spot the lust looking down at me. I could practically see all the things he wanted to do. As if the last of the adrenaline form the fight had suddenly poked it's head up with the possibility of more action. The idea of going back to the clubhouse seemed like a pretty good idea to both of us at that moment...

But as I opened my mouth to suggest it again, Juice pressed me against the car as his lips came down to mine. His hold went from tender and caring, to needy and hungry. He set me on the trunk of the car, his tongue now slipping into my mouth to tangle with mine as heat coursed through me. My body tingled with the familiar passion and hunger I felt whenever I was with Juice like this.

His grip on my waist tightened ever so slightly, his body pressing against mine in all the right places. I could feel _all_ of him. I could feel exactly how much he wanted me, and it just turned me on even more. He wanted to take me right there and then. Part of me wanted him to as well. But at the same time, I was still sane enough to make sure all clothing stayed on. Though that didn't mean I was going to stop him altogether. I was enjoying the kiss too much.

"Juicy boy!" Juice and I pulled apart at the sound of Chibs' voice as he called to us. "Let the girl go!"

Looking to me again, Juice kissed me once more, short and sweet. A promise that we weren't finished here. What we'd started would finish, once we got back to the privacy of our room.

Pulling back again, he helped me to the ground before he slid his hand into mine as we started to head over to the others. Chibs sat on the hood of Unser's car, Kip on the building's ramp, while the others waited undercover by the door. They all seemed as relaxed as they could be considering the guys they wanted dead were safely tucked away in two cells...

"Hey, Lett." Tig opened his arms, seeing the worry in my eyes.

I let go of Juice, hugging Tig. "You okay? Do you need anything?"

"Nah, we're all good." he assured me.

I stepped back, nodding to him before moving to where Jax, Tara, Ope and Lyla stood by the railing. Jax's eyes locked on to mine, a silent message passing between my brother and I. He knew I needed to see him. To talk to him. To really know that he was okay. Tara must have seen it as well, because without a look to Jax, she stepped aside so he could push froward and wrap his arms around me.

Resting my cheek on his chest, I let the warmth of his hug calm the last of my worries. "I'm so glad you're all okay. When Happy and that other guy came back without you... God, you have no idea how sick I felt. I swear, I thought they were coming to tell us the worst..."

He just squeezed me tighter. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Scar." he mumbled, kissing the top of my head. There was a moment of silence before he pulled away enough so he could look down at me. "Scar... You and Juice-"

Unable to help myself, I let out a short groan as I rolled my eyes. "Not now. Don't lecture me about it when we're caught in the middle of all this crap. If you're gonna tell e how it's a bad idea, then it can wait."

He just shook his head. "It's not that. I just- I need to know if it's serious. If you really want this. I know Juice is a good guy, he's my brother, and I trust him with my life. But I need to know if I can trust him with my sister."

"Jax, I've never been more serious about anyone or anything."

Looking into my eyes, searching for any hint of nerves or possible doubt, Jax waited a moment before he gave a short nod as his arms fell and he let me go. I couldn't quite read his expression, which was a first. Usually I could read my brother like a book. Most people were surprised we aren't twins, when the see how close we are. Even after all those years apart, things just fell back into place once I was back.

But right now, as I looked up at him... I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. I wasn't sure if he trusted my decision, or if he thought I was making a mistake. I wasn't sure if he was going to let Juice and me be, or if he was going to try and get in the way. I wasn't sure about anything at that moment.

 **JPOV**

The sun was well and truly up now. Scarlett had stayed leaning against my chest as I sat on the hood of Unser's car, my arms around her. Chibs sat next to me, the three of us talking here and there. Bobby was asleep on the stairs, Tig was asleep on one of the chairs by the front door of the station. Clay and Gemma were standing together, also by the door. While Jax and Tara, and Ope and Lyla stood in pairs leaning on the railing by the ramp which Half-Sack was pacing.

The last few hours seemed to drag on as we waited for news on Weston and Zobelle. It didn't matter that they were arrested. We had a score to settle, and the moment we could, we'd do what we intended to do last night. Kill them.

Gemma deserved the retribution for what they did. Otto deserved pay back for the fact that one of them stabbed him in the eye mere weeks ago. The club deserved to get some revenge on the assholes who'd turned everything upside down form the moment they stepped into our town. Zobelle and his men had caused nothing but trouble, pain and drama since they showed up at the clubhouse that first night. It was about time they felt some of that heat.

As I wondered about the many ways we could get the revenge we so desperately wanted, my attention was pulled to the station as the door opened. Unser stepped out, and just like that, everyone gathered to stand behind Clay and Gemma as we waited for Unser to tell us everything.

Walking over to join the others, I felt Scarlett's hand slip into mine, her grasp tight and desperate. I knew she had mixed feelings about all of this. On one hand she didn't want us to do anything, because she didn't want us to get hurt. But she also wanted Weston and Zobelle dead, for the same reasons as the rest. She was a Teller, and the need for blood was as strong in her as it was in Jax. But like I said, she's a Teller, and the safety of the people she cared about was very important to her.

I gave her hand a quick squeeze, hoping to at least ease her mind slightly.

Reaching the others then, we came to a stop just as Unser began to speak. "Stahl's been locked in a room with FBI two hours now. No idea what's going on."

"What about Weston?" Jax asked, stepping closer to the chief.

"Still waiting to hear from the DA." Unser shrugged. "Sorry."

Scarlett turned to face me, my arm instinctively wrapping around her. Clay gave a nod to Tig, silently saying that he wanted us guys to go wait somewhere so Jax, Ope and himself could talk to their Old Ladies- I guess that included me now...

But as the other moved to head towards the cars where they'd wait for Clay, Jax and Opie, Scarlett followed them, pulling me along. I knew then, chances of her going back to the clubhouse were slim. Scarlett walked us to the side of Unser's car, leaning against it as she pulled me closer. I grinned, seeing where this was going. As I suspected, she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

It was funny how out of everyone in the club or part of the club, she was the only non member who Clay couldn't tell what to do. I had noticed on many occasions that he would look at her, wanting to yell at her and tell her to do what she was told. But she'd simply glare, or give a look, and Clay gave in. You'd think, seeing that he's her stepfather, she'd do as he wanted. But the fact that she was his daughter seemed to mean the opposite. Scarlett was the only person he couldn't order around. Even Gemma had less of a say when it came to Clay.

Sighing, I pulled away slightly, to look down at her. "You should go with your mum..."

"You had your fight, and all that crap. I'm not leaving you again. Today, you're stuck with me." she gave a sort and sweet smile, one she knew I couldn't resist. But even if I could, there was no way to change her mind or force her. There was no room for argument. She was staying with us, and that was that.

Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to my lips, though it didn't sty soft for long. I pushed forward, diving into it. The kiss turned deep and hungry quickly. My hands came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to me as she grasped, pulling me closer ever so slightly. My fingers inched under her shirt bit by bit, until I felt her bare skin, which only added flue to the fire of my need.

"Would you two cut it out?" Bobby hit me across the head.

We pulled apart, Scarlett giggling as I rubbed my head. "Jesus, Bobby." I groaned.

Scarlett's giggles died, her smile staying in place though. At the sight of her there, I grinned, pulling her towards the hood of the car where we climbed up and sat on the roof next to Chibs. She leaned against my shoulder, hand holding mine, and we stayed like that, waiting for more news.

 **SPOV**

"Comfortable?" Unser asked as he walked down the stairs to stand in front of his car. Chibs, Juice and I sat on the roof of it, while Jax, Clay and Ope leaned against the hood. Tig and Bobby stood on each side.

"What?" Jax asked, ignoring the chief's question, wanting to get down to business.

"Bad news for law enforcement. Weston and Zobelle are both walking."

"How?"

"Chucky's testimony don't hold up. And Zobelle has been working for the FBI all along."

"A rat?" Clay leaned forward, disbelief apparent in his words.

Unser shrugged. "Trading senators and AB shot-callers."

My step-dad and brother scoffed, Clay standing up. "Thanks." he nodded to Unser who then walked back towards the station. Addressing Jax, he said, "Get to Otto. Have him send word up the ranks. Gets us protected inside again. Stops any Aryan backlash once we drop Weston."

Jax nodded, getting up and patting Clay on the arm before moving to his bikes. He stopped, turning back to the rest of us. "Hey. Weston's mine." he spoke to Tig.

Tig nodded. "I know." with that, Jax turned back, moving to his bike. He only got to take two steps before Tig called him back. "Jax." he gestured to the door to the station.

Zobelle and his daughter walked out, Hale, another cop and some suited up guy in front of them.

I slid off the car, moving to stand in front of the guys, glaring at the blonde bitch and her father. I wanted them dead. I wanted it slow and painful, dragged out until they begged for mercy, until they wanted it all to end. I wanted them to feel the pain they'd cause me and my family, and so much more. They deserved a life time of living hell, and I hoped to God they got it.

"My guys will escort you wherever you need to go." Hale offered them.

Zobelle just shook his head as he daughter turned to look at us, her eyes focusing on me. "That won't be necessary." Zobelle offered that cheap smile to Hale before leading his daughter to their car.

The sound of bikes approaching had all of us turn to look up the road. That's when we saw the Mayans, heading our way...

"Holy shit." Jax's voice pulled my attention to him as looked from the Mayans to Zobelle's car.

"Alvarez." Tig noted.

Clay nodded, all the guys seeming to know something that I didn't. "Browns protecting their investment, huh?"

Juice's arm came around me protectively. "Come on."

I followed him as he lead me to his bike. Grabbing the spare helmet, I got on behind him as Zobelle and the Mayan's left, the rest of other guys getting on their bikes too. One by one they rode off, in their formation.

Juice looked at me over his shoulder. "Hold on!" he called before riding off.

 **Bamby**


	15. A Son for a Son

**MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon: Yes, lost and lost of drama, and it's only just began :P I think you might be right. Juice and Scar will go through a lot over the next few years (I know because I'm already writing for season six :P ). They're going to have their ups and downs, and a lot of them. Though I'm not really sure how I'm going to end the series... But I'm honestly hoping they're still together in the end :):)**

 **lennon9091: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I always imagined Juice being a cute boyfriend, but also the kind of guy to never want to stop touching his girlfriend :P and I always imagined Gemma having a strong independent daughter who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it ;)**

 **Sliver of Melody: Thank you for the review :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

I stood next to Juice as he sat on his bike, a line of Sons facing Zobelle's shop. On the other side, facing us, were the Mayan's. The cops standing by, ready for whatever was to come. They'd cleared the shops in the firing line, protecting the citizens. I stood between Juice and Happy, Juice's arm wrapped around me. I could feel the protectiveness radiating off him, but I didn't really need it. Since lock down, I had my gun on me at all times, either in my bag or held against my back in my pants.

Clay paced watching the barricade of our enemies Zobelle hid behind.

The sound of a bike approaching had me look down the road, seeing my brother ride towards our step-father. Juice got off his bike, arm moving away from my waist so his hand could slip into mine as we walked up to Clay, Happy and Chibs doing the same. The rest of the group making their way over as well.

"Downloaded Otto." Jax informed Clay, turning to Unser who now stood next to me. "Weston out yet?"

"Yeah." Unser nodded. "Hale got Eglee to give him an escort out of town. Making a stop to see his kids first. San Joa CFS."

With a shrug, Jax turned back to Clay. "I'll catch him at Family Services."

"Hey." Unser tapped his arm. "No harm to my officer."

"Yeah."

"Let's go, brother." Ope nodded, moving to his bike.

Chibs followed. "Hey, and me."

"I'll handle the rest." Clay told Jax as the two of them hugged.

Before sitting back on his bike, Jax looked over his shoulder at me. "You take care of her." he nodded to Juice.

"Of course." Juice's hand squeezed mine.

With that, Jax got on his bike, riding off. Ope and Chibs following close behind. Juice turned to me, caressing my cheek as I leaned against him. Bobby, Piney, and Tig stood by us as we waited to see what Clay wanted us to do. Movement caught our attention as Alvarez and Clay started to walk towards each other, the rest of us staying close to Clay.

"Hey, stop right there." one of the cops ordered, as the rest of them moved to stand between the two club leaders. "That's far enough."

"Just want a discussion, man." Alvarez noted, eyes glued to Clay.

The cop in front of him patted him down, searching for weapons before nodding to Hale. "He's clean." at the same time, Clay pulled out his gun, handing it to Tig.

With a nod from Hale, the two leaders stepped forward. Two of the cops moved again, blocking the path.

"Do you know how many of those guys are staring at you right now?" Juice mumbled in my ear.

I looked down the Mayan line, seeing a few sets of eyes on me. They had a mixture of surprise and curiosity. All clubs know women stay out of club business, so me being here was surprising and completely out of the norm. Then there was the curiosity, since coming back to Charming, most clubs now knew who I was, and now as I stood with Juice, they knew who I was with. Instead, their curiosity was for a taste- to see what the Samcro Princess may have to offer.

"I am fighting back the urge to shoot them all right now." his breath hit my neck, a burning desire growing inside me. His protective nature coupled with his rarely shown dangerous streak, did something to me...

I turned around to face him, hand running over his cut. "Trust me. When Clay gives the order, you can rip them all to shreds." I assured, leaning forward to place a kiss on his jaw.

...

We watched Clay as he turned his backs on the Mayans, addressing the Sons. "It's time." he turned to the Mayans. "Let's make the Mexicans feel welcome." Nodding at Juice he went on. "You and the Nomads keep an eye on things. Rest of us, clubhouse."

Juice nodded at Clay. "Call you when they get restless." everyone moved to their bikes, Clay staying where he was as he looked to me.

"You're staying, aren't you?"

I gave a short nod. "Only way you'll get me to leave, is if Juice comes or you drag me."

Stepping closer, Clay kissed my forehead. "You can't be there when this ends. As soon as the Mayans leave, you go to Hale. Have him drive you somewhere safe. The clubhouse, or Jax's. Gemma and Tara will be there later with Half-Sack. Don't go anywhere on your own. Understand?"

Nodding, I gave him a quick hug. "Love you, dad."

His hands rested on my back. "Love you too."

...

Standing by Juice's bike as he stood with the two Nomad Sons who had also stay, I watched Zobelle's store, wondering why he hadn't left yet? He knew he and his daughter were in danger. Why weren't they leaving. The moment word got 'round that he's a rat, the Mayans won't protect them anymore. He needed to move before it was too late for him.

I wanted him dead, sure. But I'd rather the guys not go to jail...

Just like that, Zobelle and Alvarez walked out of the shop. Everyone getting ready to head off except one of the bikers.

I walked up to Juice, watching them all go. With his jaw set, he pulled out his phone to call the club as his arm came around my waist. "Yeah. They just left." he gave directions, before hanging up and turning to me. Placing a kiss on my temple before he pulled back and nodded to Hale. "I'll see you at home later."

My hand slid into his as I stepped back. "Be safe." I turned with a sigh. With that, he got on his bike, the other Sons getting on theirs. I watched the three of them ride away, walking to Hale, feeling sick to my stomach. "Can you take me to Jax's?"

Hale nodded, stepping away from the other cops. "Yeah, whatever you need."

 **JPOV**

The rest of us who'd been waiting outside Zobelle's shop, had followed Alvarez and the rest of the Mayans as they went to leave town. Before they could get too far though, Clay, Jax and the rest of the club showed up, locked and loaded. Clay and Jax took the lead- where they belonged- riding along for a moment before Clay gestured over his shoulder.

The truck that had been following us now moved into the next lane before speeding up to pass both us and the car where Alvarez and Zobelle were riding. We kept our distance as we watched and waited for the right moment to take action.

Once the truck pulled in front of the Mayans, the back shutter pulled open, revealing a number of Sons. They lifted their guns and started firing at the Mexican's, causing a number of them to fall off their bikes. That's when Piney- who was in the back of the truck- aimed his gun at Alvarez's and Zobelle's car, and shot at the tires, hitting them.

The car rolled to a stop, the last of the Mayans stopping as well, seeing as the Sons who were behind were now too close for comfort. Stopping and getting off our bikes, Jax, Clay, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Opie, myself and the rest of the guys pulled out our guns and started to shoot at the car and the Mayans.

Alvarez got out of the car and made a break for it, but Zobelle stayed in the safety of the vehicle, moving to the diver's side, setting himself behind the wheel before speeding off- running a Mayan over in the process.

"Alvarez! Take off!" Clay warned. "Or we finish this!"

To make a point, Jax aimed his gun in the air and shot.

Alvarez nodded to his men, all of them hurrying to their bikes and riding off.

"Lets go get King White-y." Clay told us as we got back on our bikes and headed in the direction Zobelle had gone.

...

We were waiting outside the little store Zobelle was hiding in. He'd gone inside to hide while a bunch of school kids got of a bus and headed in as well. We couldn't do anything until the kids cleared out of the place. But we were willing to wait for as long as it took. After all the crap he'd done, everything the club, Gemma and Scarlett went through. It was time this guy got put in his place, and we were ready to do exactly that.

Jax walked up to me then, giving a short nod. "You and my sister. I see it. Okay? If things go down here and I end up inside, I need to know she'll be taken care of. You'll do that, I know it. So, I guess I don't mind the two of you together."

"Really?" if things hadn't been so serious, I would have been grinning from ear to ear.

Looking back at the store he nodded. "Yeah. But if you hurt her, or cheat, or do anything, I won't just kill you." he warned. "She cares about you, so take care of her."

"With my life."

 **SPOV**

Hale stopped the car by Jax's place, Tara's car in the drive way. I noticed Half-Sack's bike was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't say anything, not wanting Hale to get out and make sure everything was okay.

"Thanks for the lift." I smiled politely, hand on the door, ready to get out.

Before I could go though, he grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving. "You and that guy- Juice, right? Are you serious? I just mean, you always said you'd never be an Old Lady..."

Sighing, I turned around so I was facing him again. "I know what I said and I stand by that. I'm not his Old Lady. But, things happen. It was never intentional. When I came back I hadn't planned on staying in Charming. I'd just hoped that maybe I could shake my ex, see my family and then move on again. This is the only place I knew I'd be safe... Juice just kinda happened."

"But is it serious?"

I nodded, seeing hurt in his eyes.

Hale and I had been together in the past, sure. But it hadn't meant much. It was my rebel stage, going out with the guy who hated everything my family was about, and who my family would not have approved of- unless I could change his mind and make him useful... Yet even though we'd just been a fling, he'd still cared about me and I'd cared about him. That's the reason why he actually talked to me. That's the reason why we'd become friends since I'd come back.

So of course I'd expected him to be hurt by my answer. What I hadn't expected was for him to lean forward and kiss me...

The kiss was exactly like the ones we'd shared all those years ago. Only now he didn't seem as nervous, no longer that school boy I hid with behind the school gym. Instead there was a sureness, and maturity about the way he felt as he tried to deepen the kiss. Of course, that didn't matter when I was already with someone. Especially when that someone could and _would_ hurt Hale for even looking at me...

I pushed him back just as suddenly as he'd kissed me. "What the hell, Hale? Didn't you just hear me? I'm dating a Sons of Anarchy member. He'd kill you if he found out you kissed me!" I snapped before I rushed out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

"Scarlett, wait!" he called, getting out of the car to follow me. But I just kept walking until I was safely in the house.

Once I was inside I pressed myself against the door, shaking my head. Part of me was confused. Why had Hale just kissed me? But the other part of me knew. I'd known since I saw him back at the fair when I first got back to town. He still cared about me. I wondered if he'd ever stopped...

Just then, Tara walked out from the kitchen. She stopped and looked me up and down, but before she could speak I just gave her a look, one I knew she would understand. I was silently telling her not to ask, and so she just nodded and turned to walk back into the kitchen, knowing I would follow her in a moment or two. I just had to give myself a little more time to recover from Hale.

Once my mind and heart- which had been beating hard and fast- had settled once more, I followed her in. In an instant I noticed the lack of people with us... "Where's my mum and Kip?" I asked as I moved look into Abel's carrier that sat on the bench.

"I have no idea." Tara shook her head, clearly unimpressed. "Your mum went after Zobelle's daughter, and-"

"What!?" I cut her off. "She went after his daughter? Is she crazy? What if she gets caught? What if the Mayans go to find the girl and find mum instead? They'd kill her."

"I know." Tara started going through cupboards, grabbing some of Abel's things. "I just didn't know what to do..."

Looking at her, I could see she was just as worried. We both knew that with the guys going after Zobelle, we had to make sure we stayed out of trouble. If they came back and found out that any of us were hurt or did something stupid, they'd be less than impressed. Not only that, but we also potentially had Samcro enemies, who'd happily kill us... or worse.

"Look, I'm sure she's fine." I assured her. "Kip is probably with her, and it'll all be okay."

As if he had been reading my mind, Kip walked into the house... alone.

"Jax?" having not seen that it was Kip who'd come in, Tara turned from the cupboard in hopes of finding my brother at the door. Her shoulders slumped as she realised who it was.

"It's just me." Kip looked guilty. Too guilty. It was obvious that was something wrong.

"Where's my mum?"

He tuned to me, only now noticing I was there. "I don't know. She followed Zobelle's daughter into a house. I'd been waiting outside for awhile but then the Feds came and raided the house. I had to leave."

"Shit!" I groaned.

Tara was placing the baby bottles on the counter as she mumbled under her breath. We all knew this was not good, not just for Gemma. If she didn't come back, Kip was going to be in so much trouble, possibly Tara too.

"You better call Jax." Kip told her.

Nodding, Tara walked over to grab the house phone, dialing my brother's number. After a few moments, she spoke. "I didn't want to bother you with this..." there was some noise on the other side of the phone before she went on. "It's Gemma. She followed Zobelle's daughter and- Ah!"

Cameron, the Irish guy that had been shot in the ass months ago, Had appeared out of nowhere. We'd all been so focused on Tara we hadn't even noticed him enter the house, gun raised at us. He took the phone from Tara, hanging it up and dropping it before pushing Tara on to one of the dining table chairs, keeping the gun trained on Kip and myself.

Pulling my gun out of my handbag, I went to make a move

But before I could do anything Cameron shook his head at me as he moved closer to Tara. "Now, now, Missy." he pressed the barrel of his gun to her head. "Wouldn't want me blowing out the brains of your brother's Old Lady, now would we?" he gestured to my gun. "Hand it over." with shaking hands, looking from him to Tara, I did as he asked. A nod to Kip had the prospect handing his over as well. "Sit. The both of you." he nodded to the dining chairs. "Sit!"

I jumped at the harshness of his tone. Kip grabbed my arm and lead me to the chairs where we both sat. The whole time I watched Cameron, remembering how he'd been been a friend of the club. I'd even patched him up not too long ago. So what the hell had happened? What was h here now, threatening us with a gun?

"What do you want?" Tara asked, trying to stay calm.

"Gemma killed my Eddie. Figured maybe I'd kill her daughter, even the score." he stepped closer to me, pressing he barrel against my forehead. Kip went to get up, but Cameron turned quickly and aimed his gun at him. "Don't get brave, boyo."

I lifted my hand ever so slightly, resting it on Kip's arm. "Kip, don't be stupid. Please." I begged, and in return he nodded, sitting back down.

With all the commotion, Abel had started fussing.

We watched as Cameron moved to the baby carrier, rocking it gently to calm the baby. "There we are." Cameron looked to Abel for a moment before turning back to the three of us. "Son for a son." he reached for the knives. "Seems about right." he angled it at Abel's throat.

"No!" I jumped out of my seat just as Kip went for Cameron.

The Irishman was too quick, the knife slicing into Kip before any of us even had a chance to stop him. Time went still as I looked to Cameron, seeing Kip freeze, the blade deep in his gut. Reality hit as Kip dropped to the ground, the knife sliding out of him like butter.

"Oh, my God!" I dropped to my knees, grabbing his hand. "Kip? Kip!" I shook him but there was nothing I could do...

I looked from my best friend, to the Irishman who had his gun pointed to Tara's head. Tara, one of my closest friends, and the love of my brother's life... She wasn't the only one in danger though, both Abel and I were as well... Fear, anger, hatred and a need for revenge. All of it boiled inside of me, putting me into action. I moved without really thinking, lunging at Cameron, hoping he was distracted enough so I could grab one of the guns and kill him.

He suddenly turned swiftly, lifting his hand and hitting me in the head with the butt of his gun. I fell back, hitting the floor hard. My head collided with the ground. Everything spun around me, the world becoming fuzzy. I could still hear Tara as she whimpered and cried. Abel fussed. Cameron was crying as well. But I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move properly. My head was fogging up too fast.

Cameron's sobs were the last thing I heard before the world finally disappeared into darkness...

 **Bamby**


	16. Taken

**_Slived of Melody:_ Thanks for the review :):) Yeah, losing Kip sucks. I thought about keeping him alive, but then Cameron wouldn't have gotten away and that's the whole point of the next season, so a sacrifice had to be made...**

 _ **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon:**_ **I cried because of this ep too! Can't give away what's gonna happen (obviously) but people are certainly gonna react to everything that happened, which is completely understandable**

 _ **lennon9091:**_ **Thank you for the review :):) Juice will of course hate whats happened, but I think he'll internalise a lot of the anger for Letti's sake**

 **Bamby**

 **JPOV**

I paced on the side of the parking lot as we continued to wait for the store to clear. We weren't leaving until the job was finished, until Zobelle was dead. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about Scarlett, wondering if she was with Gemma and Tara, or back at the club. I knew I should have been completely focused on the job, but there was never a time now that my mind didn't wander to thoughts of Scarlett.

"Tara? Tara!" Jax's yelling caught my attention. "Tara!"

"What?" Clay asked.

Hanging up, Jax looked to the store and back to Clay. "Something's wrong. I gotta go."

He thought about it for a moment, only a few seconds. But Clay gave the nod, allowing Jax to go. He knew Jax would only go if it was really important. We'd get the job done without him.

"I'm with you, brother." Ope turned to his bike.

Chibs nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

The three of them got on their bikes and rode off. As I watched them go it was only then I had a sick feeling Scarlett was involved in whatever was going on back in Charming, and I wasn't going to be there for her...

 **SPOV**

"Letti!" I heard someone's voice calling me as they shook my shoulders. "Letti, wake up!"

I groaned, my eyes fluttering open. Looking up, my eyes landed on Chibs as he leaned over me. "Chibs?" I was confused.

Where was I? Why was I on the floor? Why did my head hurt? My head pounded and throbbed. The pain so intense I was seeing spots. I reached up to press my hand to where the pain seemed to be center. As my fingers brushed the skin and hair there, I felt something wet. Pulling my hand back, I found my fingers covered in blood. _That can't be good..._

"Shit, Letti." he helped me sit up, taking a look at my head. "We gotta get you to the hospital.

As he spoke, I found my eyes wandering, falling to what lay on the ground before me. That's when I realised it was Kip, and just like that, everything came rushing back to me. "Oh!" I gasped, choking on a sob. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." I shook my head through the pain, staring down at my friend's lifeless body. "Not you, please not you." I cried.

"Chibs!" Jax and Ope ran into the kitchen, Jax's breathing heavily, clearly in a panic. "We gotta go. Cameron took Abel."

"Jesus Christ." Chibs looked from Jax to me. "Stay here, call the cops, Lett. We'll be back, I promise." he leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead before he got up, the three men running out of the house.

Disbelief filled me as I looked from Kip to the counter where Abel's carrier had been. Slowly and painfully I got myself on to my feet, the world spinning. I barely made it to the hall way before collapsing from the pain and tears that caused my body to shake. Everything just felt so wrong.

 **JPOV**

The kids filed onto the school bus, the parking lot clearing out of cars as the shop slowly yet surely emptied. I kept watch on the road, ready to tell the guys if any signs of trouble headed our way. We were ready, waiting for Zobelle to be the last. Once he was alone, nothing would stop us. The consequences of our actions mean nothing compared to the revenge Gemma, Chibs, Letti and the club deserved. This man had turned our town upside down and he was going to pay for it.

Clay's phone rang then. I listened as he answered it within seconds. "Everything all right?" turning around to see if there was any news from Jax, needing to know if Scarlett was okay, I waited for Clay to talk. As he hung up, he turned to Tig, Bobby and I, shock replacing the hate he had for Zobelle. "We gotta go."

"What you talking about?" Tig stepped closer to Clay, ready to remind him of why we're here. "Zobelle's unprotected."

Clay pushed past us. "Irish took my grandson."

"Son of a bitch." Bobby mumbled.

We didn't need to know anything else. We followed Clay, getting on our bikes and riding off. We'd just have to find Zobelle another time. For now, we had to get Abel back.

 **SPOV**

Hale walked through the door followed by Eglee. He nodded for her to go to the nursery as he sat next to me, pen and note pad in hand ready to ask me question. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you..." he sighed.

"Just do it." I told him, voice flat and emotionless, like I was on autopilot.

Taking a deep breath and giving a short nod, he began. "Do you know who it was that killed Kip and took Abel?"

"Cameron. I don't know his full name. All I know is he's Irish. That's all."

"Do you know why he was here?"

 _Gemma killed my Eddie._ That's what Cameron had said, that my mum killed his son. But I couldn't exactly tell Hale that now could I? That would imply that I knew about my mum, and there'd need to be a reason why she'd kill someone... I couldn't really tell him anything actually, because whatever I said might implement the club and my family, and the last thing I wanted was to be the reason why they got in trouble. Well, more trouble than they were already in.

"No. I don't know. He just walked in, threatened to kill us. Kip went to stop him, but got stabbed. He hit me in the head with the butt of his gun and I blacked out before anything else happened."

"Scarlett, do you know about Gemma? Do you know she killed Zobelle's daughter?"

I shrugged, turning my head to look at him. "She deserved it after what she did to my mum. Everything those scum bags get, they deserve it. They came into our town, raped my mum, and almost had Chibs blown up. They'll get what's coming for them. Just like Cameron will." I nodded, wincing as a sharp pain pulsed through my head from the movement.

His hand rested on top of mine. "We should get you to a hospital, make sure you're head's okay."

"No. It's fine." I slowly stood, using the wall for support. "Is Tara okay?"

He nodded, helping me stay steady. "She's in the nursery... I'll help you get there."

We walked the few steps from where I had fallen to the ground in the hall way, over to Abel's nursery. Tara sat on the lounge, hugging herself as she sobbed, Eglee trying her best to be gentle and comforting as she asked the necessary question. Seeing Tara like that broke me.

I felt a tear run down my cheek before I realized I was crying, Hale's arms wrapping around me as he pulled me to his chest. I let him hold me as I cried. I cried for Kip, for Abel, for Jax, for mum. I cried for the loss and the pain this day had caused.

 **JPOV**

We stopped our bikes by the port, getting off and running after Cameron. We could see him in the distance, running towards the boats, Abel in hand.

"Far dock!" Jax called before me all started sprinting towards the Irish.

Adrenaline pumping, my feet slammed against the ground, moving as fast as I could in hopes that we'd catch Cameron. But we were too far behind. We got to the end of the dock, stopping as we watched Cameron drive off in his boat...

"He took my son." Jax panted, turning to us. "He took my son!"

He fell to the ground, Clay trying to catch him as Jax just fell apart, sobbing in his father's arms. I couldn't believe it, he was gone, Abel was gone. With my heart pounding I felt my stomach fall at the thought of Jax losing his son and Scarlet losing her nephew. Jax screamed out, the sound filled with heart break and vengeful anger.

 **SPOV**

Hale had eventually convinced me that I should go the the hospital, where I ended up getting the side of my forehead patched up and some pain killers. I was instructed not to sleep because of my concussion, and then I was finally let out. Piney picked me up, we rode in silence as he took us back to the clubhouse. By the time we got there, the guys were already back- though Jax was at home, along with Clay. Tig, Bobby, Chibs and Juice were all waiting outside. The moment they saw Piney and I, they moved to head over to us as I got off Piney's bike.

"Shit, Lett." Tig shook his head, looking at the bandage on mine. "I'm so sorry..."

I looked between the group of them, my eyes landing on Juice. "Where's Abel? Is he home? Is he okay?"

"Letti..." Chibs went to answer and that was enough for me to know.

"My mum? Where's she?"

Tig stepped closer to me, hands resting on my shoulders. "Your mum had to go, you know that. Feds are after her. She killed Zobelle's daughter, and Stahl framed her for Cameron's kid's death too. She had to go..."

At the mention of Cameron, my eyes blazed over with hate. "We're not giving up." I looked Tig in the eyes. "We do not rest until Abel is found and Cameron is dead."

He nodded, the others agreeing behind him. We were going to get the bastard who took my nephew, and he was going to pay for what he did, to Abel, Jax, Tara, the club, and Kip.

 **The End...**

 **Bamby**


End file.
